5DXAL Adventures
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: What happens when you get Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma & Paradox to live in the same mansion together with a self proclaimed "Queen of Games"? Chaos of course! Rating may go up later due to coarse language in future chappies.
1. Unwilling PickUps

_**Dear Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonists,**_

_**I hope you are ready for what's to come! Me and my Hikari are really wanting to meet you guys, and we'll do anything to meet you! Since I'm the Queen of Games, I WILL get what I want. Even if it means taking you all by FORCE! I have powers beyond all 5 of your's abilities, and if I find that all 5 of you had declined my request, well... Expect to be "dropping by" against your wills. . . .**_

_**With Love, Yumi Ryuzaki & Akhesenemun.**_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Ryuzaki, it's been five days."<p>

"Have they replied to my requests?"

"Sadly, none of them did."

A girl dressed as Hime from "Princess Ressurection" plus a gold scarf with the Eye of Wadjet on it scoffed and moved her blonde bangs out of her face. "Well then... Send out my Portal Kuribohs to get them." She replied. "After you do, fetch me my deck."

"Yes, Ms. Ryuzaki." The old man said as he exited the patio. The girl sighed and sat up, streching her arms.

"Yumi, you here?" a woman's voice called out.

"Out here." Yumi replied. A tan skinned woman wearing a strapless black shirt that revealed her belly, blue skinny jeans, and black hooker-boots walked out onto the patio. Her crimson eyes shimmered in the sunlight, and she had a identical scarf on.

"Damn, why does it have to be clear skies today? I'm practically blind here!" She said, sheilind her eyes.

Yumi laughed. "Well, we do live on a island. You should be expecting stuff like this!" She removed the silver tiara from her head and placed it on a table next to her lounging chair. "Besides, aren't you my light, Akhesenemun?"

The woman nodded her head. "I may be your light, but remember. I used to be called 'The Blood Queen' back in my rule as the Kingdom of Amen-Ra's queen. Also, the only reason I decided to stay with you after the ceremonial battle was that you would probably cause more trouble than ever. And don't call me by that name. Just call me Hikari, like you always did."

Before Yumi could answer, the old man returned. "The Portal Kuribohs have been sent to their designated timelines to bring our guests here. And I brought you your 'Angel's Demise' deck." He handed Yumi her deck.

"Thank you, Watari. You are dismissed. Once our guests have arrived, please give them a tour of the mansion." Yumi ordered, placing her deck next to the tiara. Watari bowed and went back inside. Yumi looked at the horizen, and saw some gray clouds coming their way.

"Storm's coming. Should we round up our Kuribohs? You know they are easily spooked." Hikari asked. Yumi nodded in response, and the duo walked inside.

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM<br>__Location: Domino Park._

It was a beautiful day in Domino city today. It was also a day that attracted a lot of aspiring duelists to Domino Park for some good duels and compitetion. One duelist in particular was enjoying the day as he strolled trough the park.

"It's not fair that the others couldn't be here today. At least I got you, Yami." Yugi said. The man next to him smiled in return. "By the way, how's having your own body working out?"

"I'm still getting used to it." Yami replied. He streched and put his arms behind his head. "But I'm thinking I'm getting the hang of it."

Yugi smiled once again. He was glad Yami stayed after the battle. He did feel a little guilty though, seeing that Yami's friends in the afterlife would have to wait a little longer for their pharoah, but Yami didn't seem to mind. "So, what do you want to do, Yami?" He asked. His darker half shrugged and let out a yawn.

"It's your day to pick, Aibou. I picked yesterday." Yami responded. Before Yugi could respond, a odd looking Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? A Kuriboh?" Yugi said in confusion.

"A rather odd looking one too... Wait... Aibou! You still got that letter?" Yami asked. Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"You mean this one?" Yugi said. He opened it, and then remembered a important detail.

_Expect to be "dropping by" against your wills._

"Yami... I think that Kuriboh's got something to do with this letter..." Yami's eyes went wide. The Kuriboh then flew straight towards the duo with a determined look in its eyes.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX<br>__Location: Outside the Slifer Red Dorms_

"JADEN! WHERE'S MY JACKET!"

Jaden froze in his spot, the black jacket hanging limply off his right arm. He had to hide somewhere, and fast. Or else Chazz would beat him to a bloody pulp. You're probably asking 'Why does Jaden have Chazz's jacket in the first place?' Well, let's just say Jaden wanted revenge for a certain incident. Said incident is up to you.

"Jaden, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Jaden turned to see Yubel next to him, her arms folded. Jaden didn't respond, as he took off running into a wooded area. Yubel let out a sigh, and flew after him.

"Gotta hide, gotaa hide..." Jaden said to himself. He hopped over a log, and then hid behind a tree to catch his breath. "Jaden you are acting like a child." Yubel said sternly.

"I can't help it if it's just laying right there and the fact that I want revenge for that incident!" Jaden replied. A snap was heard, followed by a gasp. Jaden froze once again. 'He found me...' Was the only thing running through his head. The next thing he knew, he was face to face with... A Winged Kuriboh?

"What in the..." Yubel said. The Winged Kuriboh looked entirely different from Jaden's, and it glared at him with menicing eyes.

"Hey little buddy! You scared me there for a sec!" Jaden let out a relived sigh and slumped down. The Kuriboh just floated there, its eyes locked on the Slifer Red Duelist.

"Um... Jaden? Are you sure that's YOUR Kuriboh?" Yubel asked. Jaden looked at the Kuriboh, and noticed it was different. It had pink eyes, a white ribbin in its fur, and it's wings looked more angelic that a normal one.

"Now that you mention it..."

Before Jaden could finish, the Kuriboh lunged at him, and all you could hear was Jaden's screams before a white light engulfed the area...

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's<br>__Location: Satellite _

As you already know, Yusei had just saved the world from utter destruction. He was a hero now. But you couldn't tell that he was one at the moment.

Why? He was being chased by a rabid Winged Kuriboh. And to make things worse, Jack & Crow were with him and laughing like hell.

"WHY CAN'T I LOSE THIS FUCKING KURIBOH?" Yusei yelled as he made a left turn onto the clear freeway.

"Hey Yusei! I think it likes you!" Crow shouted. Jack couldn't say anything, He was laughing too hard.

'Gah... I KNEW this Kuriboh had something to do with that note!' Yusei thought as he sped up. No metter how fast he went, the Kuriboh could match his speed and keep up. Then he remembered a detail in that note. Specifically, the "Dropping by against thier will" part. Oh yeah. This Kuriboh DEFINITELY had something to do with that note. Yusei got off the freeway and headed for Martha's house, the Kuriboh keeping up.

"Yusei, where are you going?" Jack hollered.

"To Martha's! I need to get away from this Kuriboh!" Yusei shouted back, speeding up once again. Jack & Crow simply followed, simply due to that they had to see how Yusei planned to rid of this furball.

*Somewhere outside of his world...*

_"Yo, Jesse, I don't know where to take this!"_

_"I'm not your idea maker! Do it yourself!"_

_"But I'm brain-deeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaad."_

_"Ugh... Fine! Just skip it to where Yusei had reached Martha's!"_

_"YAY! THANKIES, Jesse!"_

_"Whatever..."_

*Back in Yusei's world...*

Yusei quickly parked his bike, removed his helmet, and took off towards the house.

"Oh, Yusei! Come to visit?" Martha asked.

"I'll explain later!" Yusei said as he rushed upstairs, said furball following. Jack and Crow walked in casually.

"What's with him?" Martha asked. Jack held in a laugh, while Crow rolled his eyes.

"He's trying to hide from a floating furball. No big whoop really." He said. And with that, Jack exploded into laughter once again...

Upstairs, Yusei locked himself in a small closet. He leaned against the door and sighed. "Finally, some peace from that floating furball..." he said to himself. When he opened his eyes again, a Kuriboh was in his face and glared at him. His eyes went wide and he took a deep breath and then let out the loudest scream he had ever screamed...

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL<br>__Location: Home of Haru Tsukumo_

It was quiet at the Tsukumo residence today. The only person there at the moment was Yuma. Well, if you count Astral, then only two people were in the house, specifically.

"Yuma, what is that odd looking object?" Astral asked as he floated next to Yuma.

"It's called a Television. It allows you to watch people do things." Yuma replied, as he flipped through channels.

"A television...? What a strange name..." Astral said to himself. Yuma laughed in response. On the TV screen, a show called "Slayers Evolution EX" came on. Yuma's eyes lit up.

"YES! I love this show!" Yuma cheered, pumping a fist into the air. He put the remote on the table next to the couch.

"Slayers Evolution EX...? Is this what you mean by 'watching people do things'?" Astral asked once again.

"It's called 'Acting'. It's were people pretend to do things. It's awesome!" Yuma replied happily.

"Another Observation: Humans like to pretend to perform actions." Astral said. Without warning, a blue furred Kuriboh appeared. Astral stared at it curiously. "What's that?"

"Huh? A classic Kuriboh?" Yuma said. "Cool! But why is it blue...?"

The Kuriboh blinked as it made some sort of sound. Astral went up and felt its fur. "Ooh! It's soft."

"Astral, careful! That Kuriboh could hurt you!" Yuma warned.

"But is what you humans call 'cute'!" Astral said with a smile.

Yuma would live to regret saying that. The Kuriboh lunged at Yuma and the last thing they both saw was a flash of light...

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: Yu-Gi-Oh! Angel's Punishment (A future fic of mine. You'll understand what's going on once it's posted up.)<br>__Location: Shion Family Repair Shop_

Business was BOOMING today at the repair shop. Luckily, some of Paradox's friends decided to help out.

"Thank you, ma'am! I hope my son will be happy!" A man happily said as he picked up the Duel Grinder.

"You're welcome, sir! And if there's something wrong, please bring it back!" Isis said. The man nodded and left. Isis wiped some sweat from her forehead and slumped onto a nearby chair. "Oh Ra... I'm glad the work day's almost over..."

Paradox let his hair down and took a drink of his water. "Same here... Kaito, close up after the last customer leaves, will ya?"

The violet haired boy nodded in response, and went back to working on a pair of Duel Skates. Paradox let out a yawn. "Tired, baby?" Isis said. He smiled and threw a arm over her shoulder. "Yeah. But I can't fall asleep now, lest these idiots want to face my wrath in the morning." He replied. Isis laughed.

"A little snip here and... done!" Kaito closed off the circuit board to a duel skate. "Ma'am, I fixed your skates!" A teen girl ran up happily. "Oh, thank you, sir! I can finally enter that tourniment at school!" she said. "Let's hope you win!" Kaito replied. The duo highfived, and the girl left. "Yo Dox! That was our last customer!"

"Finally! I can get some rest!" Paradox said. Isis laughed once again.

"LIAR!" Osaris said, pointing a wrench at him.

"Quiet you!" Paradox replied, holding a screwdriver at Osaris.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Keito cheered. Before the duo could even say a word, a noise was heard coming from the back room. "What was that?" Keito shouted, jumping into Kaito's arms. (Classic Scooby Doo ref, folks. XD)

Paradox got up. "Hold on. I'll check." He made his way towards the backroom, and the sound was heard again. A shriek from Keito made him snicker a bit, but he calmed bavk down and opened the door to the backroom. A few books ad fallen to the ground. "Huh? How'd these..."

*SLAM*

The door slammed behind him, and there was a rather buff-looking Kuriboh infront of it. Paradox had a confused look on his face. "What the hell are you?" He asked. He didn't get an answer, just a Kuriboh lunging at him, along with a bright flash of light, and his screaming before there was nothing left...

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I hope you enjoyed it! BEcause more randomness to come... Hehehehehehe...<strong>


	2. Songs, Arguements, and Kuribohs

**Here's chappie 2. For those who read it or not, I'm continuing. Why? I can't get it out of my mind! **

* * *

><p>Gray clouds covered the once blue sky. The old man was waiting patiently for Yumi's guests to arrive, all the while talking with another girl next to him. She had a violet coat that seemed a little big on her, purple shorts with black and white trim, black &amp; white socks with multiple holes in them, and violet go-go boots that went past her knee by 2 inches. Her hair was brown and had a purple streak. "So that's how you became a butler... Wow." she said.<p>

"Indeed, Yinae." Watari replied. He pulled out his pocketwatch and checked the time. "They should be here any minute now."

"Goody! I can't wait!" Yinae giggled madly. Watari let out a chuckle himself. Then, a portal opened up in the sky, and out came 5 Kuribohs. Following said kuribohs were Yugi, Yami, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Paradox as they came falling down screaming.

**WHAM!**

The boys groaned loudly. Yinae bursted out laughing and hit the ground behind her. Watari shook his head before approaching the pile. "Good evening, gentleman."

"Ugh... I think I broke my arm..." Jaden whined.

"Oh, walk it off, you mary su- Jaden?" Yami said with wide eyes. The Slifer Red Duelist looked at Yami and smiled. "No way! Yugi? Yami?"

Yusei perked up at the sound of that voice. "Jaden?"

"Will all of you get off of me?" Paradox ordered. Yuma, who was at the top of the pile, hopped of the group and dusted himself off. The blue kuriboh floated down next to him and nudged him gently.

"AAACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shrieked. Hearing that only made Yinae laugh harder. Watari sighed. "Tentai, please stop scaring Lord Tsukumo." Tentai huffed and flew away. Watari turned to the remaining four. "Muki, Zaku, Sebastion, Rin. You all are dismissed." The remaining four then followed Tentai. The rest of the group then got off one another and strectched a bit. Yinae calmed down and walked beside Watari.

"Uh... Who are you?" Yusei asked. Watari removed his hat and bowed.

"My name is Watari. I am the butler to Ms. Ryuzaki." Watari replied. "Here next to me is one of Ms. Ryuzaki's friens who lives here, Yinae Grey."

"Hiya!" Yinae said, bowing as well. " I know a lot about all of you! Well, not that much Yuma, but still!" She smiled while playing with a strand of her hair. Yuma groaned in response.

"Wait, you're the butler to the woman who sent these?" Yusei asked, taking out the letter. Watari nodded.

"Now I know all of you have questions, but they will be answered during the tour of Ms. Ryuzaki's estate. Yinae, let Ms. Ryuzaki & Akhesenemun know that our guests have arrived." Watari said. Yinae nodded and ran off giggling. Yugi then noticed that Paradox was right behind him and shrieked.

"Yugi, what's with the- AAAACK!" Jaden feel down as he saw Paradox.

"What the hell? I thought we killed you!" Yusei said. Paradox cocked his head in confusion. "Killed me? What nonsense are you talking about? I don't know ANY of you!" He said.

"What do you mean 'don't know any of us'? You tried to kill Pegasus to change the future!" Yami snapped. "But we stopped you, and killed you!"

Paradox frowned. "Look, I'm not sure what the hell you're talking about, but I'km damn sure that I never met any of you let alone attempt to kill Pegasus! He's the creator of duel monsters for crying out loud! He's like a god!" he retorted. "And how would I? Time Travel's impossible!" Yusei drew back his fist, but before he could, Watari had a ninja grip on his drew back arm

"Gentlemen, please!" Watari interjected, letting Yusei's arm go. "There's no need to start a arguement! Besides, we must not keep Ms. Ryuzaki waiting! She gets very angry if she's kept waiting, and..." Watari shuddered a bit. "You don't wanna-"

**"WATARI!"** a voice yelled. Watari gulped. "C-coming, Ms. Ryuzaki!" He stuttered. He turned back to the group, and saw that Yusei had a sleeper hold on Paradox, and he was trying to shake him off. "Get off me you little!" "NEVER!"

**"WILL YOU BOTH STOP?"** Everyone froze at Watari's outburst. Yusei let Paradox go and stepped away. Watari cleared his throat. "Come. I shall give you a tour of the Mansion..."

* * *

><p>"UGH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Yumi shouted as she tossed another dress at Hikari's face. A pile of Gothic clothing was on the floor next to Hikari's seat, and it was growing. Hikari removed the dress from her face and placed it on the pile with a sigh. "Yumi, you have an entire fucking wardrobe to choose from, and you can't find the perfect outfit?"<p>

"Don't judge me... Wait... YAY! I got the perfect one!" She ran over to a different closet, opened the door, and got out a gothic lolita dress complete with purple and black and purple striped stockings, and goth princess gloves. "I'll be right back!" She yelled as she rushed towards the bathroom. Hikari sighed again, and took a sip of her Sobe water. "Sometimes I wish I DID go to the afterlife... Oh well... My fault for staying..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO, NO BUST!" Hikari grinned.

"SHUT UP, BREASTINTINE!" Hikari's face went red, and she covered her chest in embarassment. 'I'm gonna kill her like Bakura killed me...'

* * *

><p>The hallway was long, and filled with beautiful paintings of scenery. A few statues of great and historical people littered the sides. "This place is huge!" Yuma shouted. An echo followed suit, with made the boy laugh. "Pop flying!" He shouted. The halls answered back, making him laugh more.<p>

"Lord Tsukumo, please settle down. We're almost to Ms. Ryuzaki's chamber." Watari said. "But I thought you was giving us a tour..?" Jaden asked. "We'll do it afterwards... We wasted some time with introductions, so I must take you to her." Watari replied. Then, out of nowhere, a voice softly rang out with echos...

_Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,  
>sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita.<br>Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da.  
>Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.<br>chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.  
>Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to...<em>

A soft melody rang out. Following the melody was a voice of a woman singing...

_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.  
>ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.<br>sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.  
>tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.<br>mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi..._

"Ah, my favorite song..." Watari said. The group of five tried to find the source, but it was as if it was coming from nowhere. The next verse then rang out, but this time the voice of a boy...

_nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.  
>ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.<br>sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.  
>ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.<br>makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku..._

'Um, Watari was it?" Yugi asked. "Yes, Lord Mutou?" Watari replied. "Where's this coming from?" Watari chuckled a bit. "Lord Mutou, it is coming from Ms. Ryuzaki's chambers. She must have the door open. She has a tendacy to do that whenever she has guests over." "Then can you tell us what's she's singing?" Jaden asked. "You'll see soon enough, Lord Yuki." Watari said. A voice of a young girl then sang the next verse...

_sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.  
>ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.<br>sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.  
>ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.<br>kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru..._

"Ok, this is getting weiiirrd..." Yuma spoke out. Everyone then noticed he was there. "Who the hell are you, and what's wrong with your hair?" Yusei said sternly. Yuma backed away a little. "Y-Yuma Tsukumo. And there's nothing wrong with my hair!" He countered. "I disagree." Yusei replid. Yugi & Jaden went into a fit of giggles. Yami rolled his eyes, and Paradox sighed in aggravation. "Gentlemen, please! Save that for later!" Watari interviened. Yuma and Yusei stopped as the final verse was sung by what appeared to be twins; one boy and one girl...

_mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai  
>o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU<em>

_yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.  
>ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari.<br>ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto.  
>ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo,<br>futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta..._

A large chamber door was open, and the group went inside. 6 people stood there; four girls and two boys. "Ms. Ryuzaki, here are our guests." Watari said while bowing. Yumi giggled. "Hi there! Did you get my invites?" She asked. They all groaned. "Unfortunatly..." Paradox said, taking his out of his pocket. The others followed suit. Yumi giggled once again. "YAY! I told you so! Anyway, everyone, introduce yourselves~"

The woman went up first. "My name is Ahkesenemun, but you may call me 'Hikari'. I once was the queen of the Amen-Ra Kingdom, before I was murdered by my younger brother Bakura. In order to keep my soul intact after my death, I had my main servent bind my soul within the scarf I wear around my neck. I was supposed to leave this world after a ceremonial battle with Yumi, but I choose to stay for personal reasons." She stepped back as the elder boy went up.

"I'm Jesseroth Dawns, but you shall adress me as Jesse, ok? I am Yinae's cousin, and Yumi's 'enforcer'. Mess with me, and you'll live to regret it. I love duel monsters wiith a passion, and will never decline a challenge. I know every little detail about each and every one of you, and I won't hesitate to use that against you if the time serves it right." He flicked his red tipped bangs out of his face and stepped back as the other girl stepped up.

"I'm Yinae Grey, but you already know my name! I'm the tech geek in this place. If anything's gone wrong, you let me know, and I'll have it fixed in a jiffy. I LOVE all of you except Yuma, cause I hardly know anything about him (Yuma groans in background). I happen to own replicas of all your decks so if you're missing a card, don't hesitate to ask, and I'll give you a copy!" She giggled and winked at Paradox. He raised a brow as she stepped back. Two 10 year olds walked up. They appeared to be identical twins; the boy in black, the girl in white.

"Hi there!" They said in sync "We're the Kagane Twins Nisa and Niso!" They both bowed in their own way. "Yumi took us in when our parents were murdered." Nisa said. The 5 duelists gasped. "But don't worry! Yumi's been the best big sister to us!" Niso added. "I'm the type who loves to have fun and duel! I'm not very good, but I try my best!" Nisa said. "I'm better than my sis, so I try to help her!" Niso said. "I also love to eat, so if you leave food lying around, don't expect it to be there when you come back!" Yumi giggled as Niso struck a pose after his statement. She walked up to the group of duelists.

"And last, but never least, me!" Yumi said with a twirl. "I'm the Queen of Games! No one's been able to beat me! My Light and Darkness deck is unstoppable!"

"Yumi, you've lost a couple of times. Even when I was in your place." Hikari interjected.

"Aw, can it, Boobzilla." Yumi snapped. Hikari's face went red as Jaden and Yuma snickered. "YUMI!" she yelled, once again covering her chest. "You know I'm sensitive about my ... um... you know... size! It's not my fault I'm a 32 triple D!" Jesse and Yinae bursted out laughing, while everyone else blushed madly. 'Sorry! Please forget I said anything..." Hikari said. No one argued with that.

"Forget her. Anyway, back to moi~" Yumi said. "I love music with a passion, and if I don't get my music... well... expect a beating." She said, smiling. All but Paradox and Yusei gulped. "That's all you need to know about me! Watari, please give them the grand tour, if you will. I have things to attend to-"

**BOOM!**

**"PHREEEEE!"**

"The Kuribohs!" Nisa shouted.

"They've been spooked!" Niso added.

"Damn it! Guys, get your nets, we gotta round em up!" Yumi said. All but the 5 protagonists and Yumi left. "I know we jst met, but can you guys help me round up the Kuribohs? They hate thunderstorms!" Yumi asked.

"Uh... sure?" They all replied in sync. Only Yuma didn't speak. "Yuma?" Yugi said.

They turned around to find Yuma being chased by Tentai once again.

"Found him. Now let's go! These Kuribohs won't round up themselves!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like it? I hope so. And just so you're wondering, Yumi will make fun of Hikari's "twins: size whenever she gets the chance. And the reason why Paradox doesn't know who Yugi, Jaden and Yusei are, this is the Paradox BEFORE his time was destroyed. So be expecting my Headcanon! version of him in future chappies. Review if you like it! <strong>

**Credit for the song "Alice Of Human Sacrifice" goes to Vocaloid. All the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters minus my OCS belong to Kakushi Takahashi. **


	3. Good Kuriboh Hunting

**Here's a new chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, everybody have a net?" Watari asked, holding a odd-looking black net. Everyone nodded in response. "Good. We need to catch them before it gets any worse. We don't want them breaking anything!"<p>

"Um... If you don't mind me asking..." All attention was on Yami. "How is it that you have live Kuribohs in this mansion?"

"I love Kuribohs!" Yumi replied. "They're soooooo cute! Besides, I always wanted odd pets, and tigers just wouldn't cut it." The duelists gulped. "Anyway, there's one rule in Kuriboh Catching: Sneak up on them. Or else you'll spook them even more."

"And please try not to hurt them!" Nisa added. "They're our friends!"

"How could you call these furballs FRIENDS?" Yuma snapped as he scooted away from Tentai, who seemed to be calm in the situation. He got a hit on the head with Nisa's net.

"You dummy! Me and Niso grew up with these Kuribohs! If you even think of hurting one..." Nisa growled. "Nisa, calm down! Or at least save it for later!" Niso interjected, holding his sister back.

"Enough talk, let's catch some Kuriboh!" Yinae yelled, rushing of. "Wait! Yinae! UGH! Not again..." Jesse said, following suit. Everyone else but the duelists and Yumi left as well. Yumi then headed out, but before she left, she gave a warning.

"Be cautious. There's a Kurivolt here named Zapp. He's normally friendly, but during storms, he gets agitated. Don't attempt to pick him up or catch him. Leave him be. He doesn't get violent unless you provoke him."

All but Yuma nodded, seeing as Yuma was once again trying to get away from Tentai...

* * *

><p><em>(With Yugi &amp; Yumi)<em>

The foyer was almost quiet. Keyword: _almost. _About 7 Kuribohs were frantically flying about. Yumi peeked out from a corner and motioned Yugi to follow suit. "There's seven of them here. This group should be easy, since I see Sebastion with them. He can calm them all down." She stated.

"Which one's Sebastion?" Yugi asked. Yumi pointed to the one with a black bowtie and white gloves on it's front paws. "That one right there? He looks classy."

"Each Kuriboh has it's own personality. Tis be why I have a truckload of them running around." Yumi replied. She then got closer to the group of seven, and made what sounded like a Kuriboh call. Sebastion turned, and when he saw Yumi, he seemed to be content. "Sebby, let them know it's ok, and lead them towards the Kuriboh Room. Do this, and I'll give you one of your favorite treats!"

BOOM!

"PHREEEEEEE!" All seven Kuribohs shrieked once again and charged straight towards Yumi, making her shriek. Yugi lunged forward and swung his net. The net seemed to get bigger as all 7 filled it, and then the hole closed up. "You ok, Yumi?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. Thanks for catching them..." Yumi replied as she stood up. Yugi could tell she seemed a bit shaken, but shrugged it off. He looked at the net, and all the Kuribohs seemed to have vanished from the net. "T-they're gone!" Yumi giggled. "Silly Yugi! The net teleports them to their room! Don't worry! It's fine!"

Yugi smiled a bit. "Just making sure... Hey, I was wondering... Is that a Millennium Item around your neck? I forgot to ask during the introductions."

"Yup! The Millennium Scarf! The part around the neck is pure gold, but the tails are silk." Yumi replied. Before Yugi could say something else, shrieks from multiple Kuribohs rang out down the hallway as more thunder was heard. The two nodded and head straight for the Kuriboh calls...

* * *

><p><em>(Nisa, Niso, &amp; Jaden)<em>

Jaden's jaw dropped as they entered the kitchen. It was huge! "Liking what you see, Jaden?" Nisa asked. Jaden didn't respond. He was speechless. There was about 7 full size fridges in a row, along with world-class stoves, microwaves, and some other cooking equipment he couldn't name. Either way, he was sure as hell he's going to be begging for food later.

"Um... Jaden? You're drooling..." Jaden snapped out of his trance and wiped away the drool. Niso laughed, while Nisa looked disgusted. "Sorry... I was just thinking about the amount of food that must be in here!" He said. The thought of the amount of food made him wanna squeal.

"Oh, you won't believe what's in he-"

"Guys! Over there! It's Rin and her friends!" Nisa pointed to the far corner of the kitchen. There floated about 12 Kuribohs, different colors and accessories. The one Nisa refered to as 'Rin' must've been the yellow one with a white ribbon in it's fur. It also appeared to be the only female in that group. "We have to sneak up on them!" Nisa stated, readying her net. Niso and Jaden copied her as they quietly snuck up on the group.

BOOM!

"HREEEEAH!"

The Kuriboh pack then scattered as lighting flashed through the windows. "GET EM!" Niso yelled. The trio rushed towards the nearest Kuriboh. Niso rushed towards three that were flying towards a table, and with one swift maneuver, he snagged all three with his net.

Nisa was busy chasing four Kuribohs as they raced around a table, Rin being one of them. After about 5 laps, Nisa was close to collapsing. Then she got an idea. She started chasing them once again, and stopped. As they rounded the table once again, Nisa swiftly swung her net, and caught them all. "Jaden! Catch the last five!" Both Kaganes yelled. Jaden nodded as he saw a Kuriboh float into a open closet.

'I'm getting you, you little fur balls...' He thought as he rushed in. It was dark, the only light source coming from a dim lightted bulb. 'Hey, Kuribohs. Are you in here?" Jaden shouted.

SLAM.

He turned around as the door slammed. "Uh... Niso? Nisa?" he called out. The lights were flicked on by a regular Kuriboh. Jaden looked around to find the other four surrounding him. A red one had a blank stare. A regular with green eyes looked curious. A purple and pink fairy-like one made a sound as if it was giggling. A black one was glaring at him. And the one who flicked on the lights, looked happy. "Uh... Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble, kay?" Jaden laughed nervously. Suddenly, all five bowed to him. "All hail the Kuriboh king!" the fairy one said.

Jaden wasn't sure whether to cheer or be scared as hell. He didn't waste time thinking about it, and caught all five with a twirl and spin of his net.

* * *

><p><em>(Yusei)<em>

'This place is fucking huge... How can I find a Kuriboh anywhere?' Yusei thought as he scowerd the hallways. Maybe he should have went with Hikari and Yami, but they requested that they go as a two man squad so they could catch up on things. Or as Yusei thought of it, 'Alone time to make whoopee'. "Hello? Any Kuribohs here?" He called out. And echo of his voice rang out through the halls.

"Chu?"

Yusei look down and saw a feminine fur ball. "A Kuribon? Huh. Didn't expect one to be here" The Kuribon smiled cutely and rubbed against Yusei's leg. Yusei couldn't help but smile and picked it up. It giggled cutely as he stroked it on the head gently "Brings back memories..."

"GROOOOH!"

The Kuribon made a teriffied squek and buried itself in Yusei's chest. Yusei looked up and saw a really buff orange Kuriboh, and it didn't look too happy. It growled at Yusei.

"Got a problem?" Yusei asked. The Kurigoh grunted in response and glared daggers at him. Yusei felt the Kuribon tremble in his arms. "I'm thinking you want your lady friend back, eh?" The Kuriboh grunted again and nodded. The Kuribon looked at Yusei with fear in it's eyes. Yusei nodded and placed it on the ground behind him. "Stay right her-OOF!"

Yusei had just been tackled by the Kuriboh, causing Kuribon to shriek. The Kuriboh started to claw at Yusei, but he kicked it off. "Grabbing a pipe..." He said, pickung up the nearest pole he could see. He swung it at the Kuriboh and made it back away.

"Come at me bro." He smirked.

CLANG!

Yusei's pipe had been knocked out of his hands by the Kuriboh, which also had a pipe. Yusei's smrik turned into a frown.

"Well, that was highly improbable..."

"GROOAAAH!"

Yusei picked up the Kuribon and ran like hell.

* * *

><p><em>(Yami &amp; Hikari)<em>

This hallway had a historical feeling to it. Why? There was a lot of historical paintings and priceless artifacts in glass cases in the sides of the hallway. "Wow. I didn't know Yumi was into art and history." Yami said, examining a Mona Lisa Painting.

"She's artistic. She designs her own outfits, you know." Hikari said, playfully nudging Yami.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, she's been looking for male models to try out her men's clothing in her 'Blood Monarch' line, which will make you look like a bondage slave. I guess she found them~" Hikari sang, then giggling like mad. Yami blushed madly and glared at her. "Aw, come on! It's 5,000 years, and you STILL can't take a joke!" Hikari complained.

"Well, you always tell it like it's serious!" Yami countered. Hikari bursted out laughing. He just rolled his eyes, but when he looked up, they widened. "Hikari... Above."

Hikari stopped laughing and looked up. Her eyes then widened as well.

A mob of Kuribohs was glaring at them. Suddenly, thunder boomed once again, and they all came raining down.

"Hikari?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"Two things: One, we'll talk about this later and two, RUN LIKE HELL!"

Hikari didn't hesitate, grabbed Yami's wrist, and they both took off with the mob following them...

* * *

><p><em>(Yuma)<em>

"Ugh... This sucks! I got no one to talk too!" Yuma whined as he was currenly lost in the hall with Tentai following him. It made a sound, making itself known. "You don't count." Tentai huffed.

But then Yuma stopped short. Why? He saw something very familiar up ahead. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, and his suspicions were correct.

"Sweet! A Kurivolt!" He said, pumping a fist into the air. Tentai slapped it's face with it's paw in agitation. The Kurivolt, on the other hand, didn't look too happy, and just gave Yuma the stink eye. "Cho?" Tentai said. Yuma ignored Tentai, and went over to the Kurivolt. A small bracelt was on one of it's feet and read 'Zapp'.

"You're named Zapp? Seems appropiriate." Yuma said. He was about to pick it up when...

"Don't pick him up!" Yuma looked to see a girl standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuro! I'm Yinae's friend!" she said."And seriously, don't pick him up. He's very agitated at the moment."

Yuma ignored her and picked up Zapp. He'd live to regret it.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAPPPP!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kuro fell to the ground laughing her ass off. Yuma, on the other hand, was blacked from the shock. Zapp hopped down and floated away in anger. Tentai floated over to see if Yuma was ok. "Cho?"

Yuma coughed out a puff of smoke. Kuro only laughed harder. "I'm sooo telling Yinae about this!"

* * *

><p><em>(Yinae, Jesse, &amp; Paradox)<em>

"..And that's how I become a Tech Geek!" Yinae said as she smiled. "Well, there goes about an hour of my life I'll never get back..." Jesse whined. "Oh, shut the fuck up!" Yinae countered. "You liked my speech, and you know it!" "I, for one, was highly interested. It reminds me of my foster mother, Nico. She's also a tech geek." Paradox stated. Jesse looked at him with a "What the hell?" look. "Seriously?"

"Yup. Oh look. Kuribohs." Yinae and Jesse then saw a mob of Kuribohs flying towards them at high speeds. Thunder made itself known once again, and the shrieked in unison, and went faster. "...RA DAMN IT!" Jesse & Yinae yelled as they took off running. Paradox stood in place as the Kuriboh mob was closing in.

_"Dear brother, you ready?" _A long, purple haired male with angel wings appeared next him. Paradox smirked a bit. "Hmph. I'm surprised you followed me here, Rift. But then again..."

Paradox reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a golden flute with angelic patterns. "I'm never surprised when it comes to you." He put the flute's blowhole to his lips, and started to play. Rift then started to sing

_"Starlight, starlight come my way..._

_Starlight, starlight blissful daze..._

_Starlight, starlight oh so bright..._

_Starlight, starlight lighten the night..."_

The Kuriboh mob suddenly stopped and froze in place. Paradox continued to play as Rift continued to sing those 4 verses in repitition. The Kuriboh mob then settled down enough to stay really still. Paradox began walking down the hall, Rift following while singing. The Kuribohs followed him in a straight line, mezmorized by the melody...

Down the hall, Yinae and Jesse were panting from all that running. "Dude... I knew I should have passed wellness..." Yinae panted. "Didn't you fail that class?" Jesse asked through pants. "Uh... Shut up!" Then, the sound of a flute playing raqng through their ears. They turned to se Paradox playing said flute, and a line of Kuribohs were behind him. Both their jaws dropped. "How the hell..."

Paradox smiled as he continued to play. Jesse and Yinae just shrugged and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chappie 3! Enjoy!<strong>


	4. The Beginning of the Randomness

**Well, another day of boring of hell... But it was worth it! I got more ideas!**

* * *

><p>"PUSH, JADEN!"<p>

"I'M PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

"WELL PUSH HARDER, KURIBOH BOY!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to put something against the door?" Yumi & Jaden ignored Watari as they managed to get the door to the Kuriboh room shut. Both teens let out a sigh as they slid down the door. "Ugh... I thought they never calm down..." Yumi sighed. Jaden nodded his head. Nisa, Niso & Yugi laughed nervously. It took them about a good 2 hours to catch about 256 Kuriboh, and there was 54 left running around. Yumi hoped that the others had caught them...

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" a voice screamed. They opened the doors to the hallway outside and Yusei ran in with the speed of a olympic runner. He slammed the door behind him, and a 'SLAM' was heard, making everyone wince. Yusei sat down on a couch panting, Kuribon still in his arms giggling. "Yusei? What's gotten in to you?" Yugi asked.

"Mad... buff Kuriboh... tried strangling me... Took off... need rest..." Yusei said between pants. Kuribon looked worrid and stroked his arm with her tail.

Yumi perked up. "Oh! You must've met Killer!" Yugi and Yusei's jaws dropped. "YOU HAVE A KURIBOH NAMED KILLER?". Yumi scoffed. "Well, duh! He's the toughest Kuriboh I have! He keeps everyone else in line! And here's a fun fact: He's very friendly to strangers."

Yusei's eye twitched. Before anyone could react...

"AACK!"

They looked out the door again, and saw Hikari & Yami being chased by a mob of Kuriboh. Yusei dove behind the couch with Kuribon, while the others screamed as the mob was head right for them. "Watari! DO SOMETHING!" Yumi shrieked. Watari then nodded and ran off. Yumi's eye twitched then. "Oh you're so de-"

**WHAM!**

The mob had just collided with the group. Yusei ducked behind the couch and sighed. Kuribon blinked. "Chu..."

"You said it..." Yusei replied. A scream was heard, making the two wince as right after, and some type of glass object shattered. Kuribon buried itself in Yusei's chest in fear. "Dear God, we're dead..."

* * *

><p>The remaining group was still in the hallways as Paradox continued to play the melody, keeping all the Kuribohs under it's hypnotic spell. Yinae was swaying her hips as she walked to the gentle sound, while Jesse was trying his damndest to drown it out with Disturbed music. "Mmmmm... I love it..." Yinae said dreamily. Rift had stopped singing, but Paradox just continued to play. <em>"We are getting close, brother. I'm sure they'll stay calm enough if you stop." <em>Rift mentioned. Paradox then took the flute away from his mouth. The Kuribohs were still under its hypnotic spell. "Aww... Why'd you stop? I liked that!" Yinae whined.

"I'll be happy to teach you it, if you want." Paradox said. Yinae squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. Jesse took his earbuds out. "Thank god thats over..." He said, putting his iPod away. As they got closer to the main room, they heard screaming and things shattering.

"Oh Obelisk, please tell me they didn't ..." Yinae ran towards the 3rd door on the left and opened the doors. What she saw made her scream. The boys ran over to her and saw why she was screaming.

Yugi & Yumi were trying to fight off panicking Kuroboh, Yami & Hikari were trying to get away, but no luck. Jaden, Nisa, & Niso were holding on to a rope hanging from the ceiling for dear life, and Yusei was no where to be seen. Jaden just happened to see them. "GUYS, HELP US!"

"How? We don't know how to deal with Kuriboh!" Jesse yelled as he started running away from 3 of said hairballs. Yinae bursted out laughing, only top get a Kuriboh to the face. Paradox let out a sigh. "Rift, start singing..." He pulled out his flute once again, and began to play. Rift appeared next to Paradox and started singing.

_"Starlight, starlight come my way..."_

The Kuribohs closeset to them then stopped and looked at the duo.

_"Starlight, starlight blissful daze..."_

The Kuribohs that were attacking Yugi & Yumi then stopped and listened.

_"Starlight, starlight oh so bright..."_

All the ones near Jaden and the Kaganes then perked up and listened.

_"Starlight, starlight lighten the night..."_

Now all of them were eyeing Paradox. Everyone seemed confused. Yusei and Kuribon popped up from behind the couch curiously. Yumi then got an idea. "Paradox! Lead them into the Kuriboh room!" He nodded and walked towards the room. Yusei leaped over the couch and opened the door. The Kuriboh followed the blonde as he lead all of them into the room. As the last one was inside, Paradox ran out, and Yusei slammed the door shut.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YES!" We got them all rounded up!" Yumi squealed. Yugi raised a brow. "What about the one Yusei has?" He pointed to Yusei, who was holding the Kuribon. "Oh, Teto? She's not afraid of thunderstorms, as long as there's someone with her. And the fact that she hates a about a third of the Kuriboh in that room, so we just leave her out."

"Her name's Teto?" Yusei asked. Yumi nodded. "Huh. It has a nice ring." Teto giggled.

"Eveyone, may I have your attention, please?" All eyes went to Watari. "...Wait.. Where's Lord Tsukumo?"

"I found him~" Kuro walked in through the doors carrying Yuma, Tentai following. "He found Zapp, but didn't listen to me when I told him not to pick him up! Oh, Yinae, you missed it! He got electricute to HELL!"

Yinae bursted out laughing as everyone else simply was shocked (no pun intended. XD) to see Yuma's charred body. "Yuma, if you can hear me, say something!" Jesse asked.

"Mrrgh... Astral, is that you..." Yuma coughed out a bit of smoke. "Yeah, he's fine." Jesse said, then walked away. Yumi giggled. "Watari, take him to get healed for his injuries." Watari nodded, got Yuma's body, and left. Yumi looked at everyone left in the room. "Sooooo... We never really got proper introductions. Kuro! Introduce yourself!"

Kuro nodded. "Well, I'm Kuro, one of Yinae's good friends! We both LOVE to torture the ones we hate, and let's just say that one of you is on our hitlist~" They all gulped. "Besides that, I'm really nice, and will always be there to help when needed! But tick me off and well..." Jesse lifted up his shirt to reveal three whip-like brand marks going down his back. "You'll suffer the consequenses, dearly." Kuro laughed evilly.

"Kuro! Stop scaring them! They should be interested in me!" Yumi said, doing a twirl. Hikari groaned.

"Yumi, why must you be so egotistical..."

"I'm not egotistical!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Yumi remained silent and blushed furiously. Hikari grinned. "That's what I thought. Anyway, me and Yami have some catching up to do. Later!" She walked out the door, and motioned Yami to follow. He nodded and left as well.

"Wait... Since when did they know eachother?" Yugi said. "I think they must've known each other back when they were rulers of Eygpt." Yumi added. The room went silent.

_"Jaden , where the hell are we?"_

_"Yubel, please calm down. I'm sure we'll get an explanation."_

_"Huh? Brother, who are they?"_

_"Anyone seem Yuma?"_

Everyone then looked at the 4 spirits now in the room. Jaden shrieked at the sight of Astral. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Yinae and Kuro bursted out laughing once again. Jesse let out a heavy sigh.

"Jaden, that's Yuma's friend from anothere dimension: Astral." Jesse said in agitation. Yugi, Yusei and Jaden looked at him in shock. "YOU CAN SEE THEM TOO?" the trio said. Paradox slapped his forehead. Jesse groaned. "Yes, I can. Everyone here can see duel spirits, or anything related to it."

Astral blinked. _"Who are you and where is Yuma?" _He asked. "Ahem, all will be answered soon, Lord Astral." Watari stood at the doorway, next to him Yuma, who looked as if he wasn't electricuted at all! "Astral? You're here too? SWEET!" Astral smiled and floated over to Yuma. _"None of you have answered my question." _Yubel's wing twitched a bit. "Again, that will be addressed later. You all may go explore the mansion while Ms. Ryuzaki and I make arrangements for you 5."

Watari didn't have time to finish, due to Jaden and Niso running out and screaming something about how hungry they are.

"Boys..." Nisa said, nodding her head. "They can be dumber than a sack of hammers..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yumi and Yugi were busy straightening the foyer. "Dear Ra, those Kuriboh are machines of destruction..." Yumi commented. "They destroied half my things!"<p>

"Can't you replace them?" Yugi asked, sweeping up some of the shattered glass on the floor.

"Most of it I can replace. The others are gone." Yumi replied. She slumped onto the couch and sighed. "UGH! I made a fool of myself already!" Yugi flinched when she shouted. He put the broom down and went over to her. He took her hand and smiled as she looked up.

"Well, it was a little on the bad side, but you know what they say: Karma's a bitch."

Yumi looked shocked at Yugi's words.'Did he just swear...?' she thought. Yugi only smiled. She couldn't help but smile as well. "Hell yeah it is!" she said, tackling him to the ground. Both teens laughed. Yugi helped Yumi up once again. "So... What shall we do? Everything's clean here."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna duel?"

"Let's see if your the real "Queen Of Games" you claim to be!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jaden &amp; Niso were busy snacking on some sweets that Niso had been hiding in one of the fridges. Niso ate the last piece of cake on his plate and let out a sigh. "This is the life, huh Jaden?"<p>

Jaden wasn't paying attention, as he was indulging a ice cream sandwich. Niso laughed and got another piece of cake from the fridge. As he shut the door, Nisa was standing there with a unimpressed look, scaring the hell outta Niso. "Nisa! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He snapped. Nisa raised a brow. "Niso... Really?"

Niso stood there with a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment. Jaden finished his chocolate ice cream treat aand noticed Nisa. "Hey Nisa! What's up?" Nisa's expression didn't change. "Jaden, you're only making yourself one step closer to diabetes if you eat the things Niso eats. He eats so much sweets, I'm surprised he's still alive!"

Niso almost choked on his cake. "Hey! I don't eat THAT much!"

"LIES!"

"NOT LIES!"

Jaden couldn't help but burst into laughter as the twins had a verbal fight. Yubel appeared next to him and smriked. _"Now this is what I call a show."_

"No comment, Yubel. No comment..." Jaden replied, sipping a bottle of flavored water.

"Mr. Soon-To-Have-Diabetes!"

"Little Miss Picky Butt!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

Jaden laughed even harder, making Yubel laugh as well.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

Silence. Not a sound came out of either Yusei or Paradox. It was as if they didn't notice eachother. Yusei was petting Teto while she was sleeping in his lap, and Paradox was reading a book he had with him. Yusei peeked at the cover of said book. "The Mechanics of ZG-Gear". 'What is ZG-Gear? Strange...' Yusei thought. He just went back to petting Teto, who let out a cute sounding snort, and made Yusei chuckle a bit. Paradox peeked from behind his book, but didn't say a word and went back to his reading. Little did they know that something was sneaking up behind them...

"HEY!"

"PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

SLAM!

Paradox & Yusei fell to the floor next to eachother, Teto landing on Yusei's stomach and the book Paradox had falling down on Paradox's face. Jesse laughed his ass off behind the couch. Teto growled in anger and hopped behind the couch. The next thing they knew, Jesse was running and screaming, Teto following him with anger in her eyes. Paradox removed the book from his face, and looked surprised.

"Wow. Still on the page I was reading."

"What ARE you reading, anyway?" Yusei asked, sitting up. Paradox got up and dusted himself off. "It's a book from my time. It's about ZG-Gear."

"Zg-what?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Oh I forgot! I'm from the future. Allow me to explain." He sat back down in the same place on the couch. "ZG-Gear is short for Zero Gravity Gear. It's like your time's Duel Runners, only it defies gravity. Literally. Plus there's seven types of ZG-Gear."

Yusei seemed interested and sat down on his end of the couch. "Let me guess, one of the seven is a modified Duel Runner?"

Paradox nodded. "Correct. That would be the ZG-Runner, which is the motorbike. The others are the ZG-Wheel, modified from your era's D-Wheels (Think Jack Atlas' D-Wheel.); ZG-Skates, which are gravity defying skates; ZG-Wing, which has airbourne abilities; ZG-Yacht, which also has airbourne abilities, and the ability to ride the jetstream; ZG-Grinder, which is a gravity defying skateboard, and the ZG-Wave Runner, which is perfect if you love jet-skiing on the water."

Yusei blinked in response. "... I hate you at the moment."

"Hate me all you want, Yusei. " Paradox grinned. "You know you're jealous."

Yusei had no comment. "What about regular D-Runners? Do they exist?"

"Old models, but the parts for them are extremely hard to find, so they stopped making them. I blame KaibaCorp." Paradox responded.

"Really? The other version of you I know had a D-Runner that worked fine..."

"What do you mean by 'other version'?"

Yusei cringed. He had some explaining to do... "I hope you enjoy long stories, cuz this one's long as hell..."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"<p>

"GET EM, TENTAI! HAHAHAHA!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

_"Yuma, why ae you running away from that creature?"_

Yuma didn't reply to Astral and dove into a nearby closet, slamming the door behind him. Tentai stopped in its tracks, and Kuro giggled madly. "C'mon Yuma! Tentai just wants to play!"

"THAT THING WANTS TO KILL ME!" Yuma shouted from behind the door. Tentai huffed and floated away.

"Awww... you made him go away! MEANIE!" Kuro then started kicking at the door. Astral just blinked. He wasn't quite sure why she was kicking at the door. "COME OUT AND BE A MAN! Or I'll whip you till your name's Toby!" Kuro shouted.

"NEVER!"

"That's it! Where's my flamethrower?"

"WHAT?"

_"Another observation: Human women are extemely violent." _Astral said to himself. Kuro then pulled a flamethrower out of nowhere and aimed it at the closet.

"You got three seconds, or you're toast. Literally and figuratively! One..."

"I'm not coming out!" Yuma shouted from behind thedoor again.

"Two..." Kuro motioned her hand to the trigger.

"You don't really have a flamethrower... ehehehehehe..."

"Thr-"

Yuma ran out and took off to the opposite direction. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-" Kuro put away the flamethrower and got a huge as hell mallet from thin air. She then took off after Yuma. Astral blinked again and smiled.

_"And another observation: They also can make objects appear out of nowhere." _He then flew after Yuma and Kuro, following the sounds of Yuma's screams...

* * *

><p>The garden area was gorgeous. Different kinds of flowers and plants were in bloom, and the sounds of the rain hitting the plastic ceiling made it more tranquil. Hikari yawned as she carelessly plucked a rose from the bush next to her. She plucked a few petals and threw them at Yami.<p>

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, throwing some of them back at her.

"No reason. Just trying to start a conversation." Hikari plucked the rest of the petals off and sprinkled them on Yami. He brushed them off quickly while laughing.

"Stop it!"

"Make me, Pharoah!"

Yami grinned evilly. Hikari noticed and scooted away with a smile on her face. "Yami, don't you dare! Kids are reading this!"

A faint cracking sound was heard.

"What in the name of Ra was that?" Yami asked.

"I think I broke the fourth wall."

"Ah. You wanna do this or not?"

Hikari giggled. "Give or take a few days. THEN we'll do something fun~" Yami nodded. Hikari layed her head on his chest and sighed happily. "Think we should tell Yugi and Yumi we were engaged to be married back then?"

Yami thinked for a second. "Nope. Let them find out by themselves. It's funnier that way." They both laughed, and then continued to listen to the rain as it hit the ceiling...

* * *

><p><strong>And we find out more about Paradox! (My headcanon of him anyway...) Review if you like~!<strong>


	5. Randomness at WalMart

**Hiya! Sorry for taking so long. This chapter was pretty long, and I was in giggling fits the entire time. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything but my OCS. **

* * *

><p>The foyer seemed to be booming with more activity than usual.<p>

Why? Yumi and Hikari were playing Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock. And everyone was watching. Hikari was on Vocals in Expert mode; Yumi playing the Guitar, also in Expert mode.

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
>and I don't know where I am goin' to.<br>Silk suit, black tie,  
>I don't need a reason why.<br>They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<em>

_Gold watch, diamond ring,_  
><em>I ain't missin' a single thing.<em>  
><em>And cufflinks, stick pin,<em>  
><em>when I step out I'm gonna do you in.<em>  
><em>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<em>  
><em>Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<em>

_Top coat, top hat,_  
><em>I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.<em>  
><em>Black shades, white gloves,<em>  
><em>lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.<em>  
><em>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<em>  
><em>Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<em>

The song was finished, and everyone cheered. The results screen came up, and revealed that both girls got 100% on Vocals & Guitar.

"YES!" Yumi screamed happily. Hikari simply grinned. Jesse didn't look too happy.

"Aw, fuck you! I could have easily done that!" He said. Hikari flung a marshmallow at him in response. Nisa and Niso bursted out laughing. "Not. Funny." the goth punk hissed.

"Ahem. May I have your attention, please?"

Everyone turned to see Watari standing there. "What is it now, Watari?" Yumi asked. He pushed up his glasses.

"We've run out of food. The Kuribohs got into it again." He responded. Niso and Jaden's jaws dropped. Nisa rolled her eyes and grabbed a marshmallow from the bowl in her lap. "Typical. They're always set loose somehow."

"WHAT? NO! They ate my stash!" Niso shouted. Jaden looked as if he was going to cry.

"Oh, suck it up. You eat too much sweets anyway." Nisa commented, finishing off her marshmallow.

"Says you! You hardly eat anything!" Niso countered, getting up into Nisa's face.

"Kagenes, please! Not right now! We need to go get more food!" Watari said, separating the twins from eachother. "We don't want our guests to starve, now do we?"

"Hell no! I'm trying to make a good impression here!" Yumi said. "My last one sucked ass!" Yuma, Jaden and Kuro snickered a bit.

"Well then, everyone should get ready then. We're going to Yumi's choice of store." Watari replied. Yumi smiled.

"YAY! We're going to Wal*Mart!" She declared.

Kuro grinned evilly. She tapped Yuma, Jaden and Niso on the shoulders. "You three want to have a little fun? Once we get to the store, follow me." She whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Jaden asked. Kuro held up a list titled: _333 ways to get kicked out of Wal*Mart._

Niso and Jaden both had wide grins. Yuma, on the other hand, was confused. "Uh... What does it mean?"

"It means we're going to embarass the hell out of Yumi, that's what!" Kuro replied. She pointed at Jaden. "See? Jaden knows where I'm getting at!"

Jaden was still grinning. "Me and Jesse did these back home during Spring Break. Oh man, we were 8 ways away from finishing it, and we were banned!" The group looked at him in awe.

"YOU ACTUALLY DID 325 OF THESE? !" Kuro shouted in shock. Jaden nodded happily. Niso immediately bowed to him. Jaden smiled and laughed.

"Yup! Take it from the King of getting kicked out of Wal*Mart, I've been there, and done that!"

* * *

><p>"Sooo... Where are we going again?" Hikari asked as she, Yumi, Watari, Paradox, Yusei, Yugi and Yami walked down to the clothing room.<p>

"I already announced that: Wal*Mart!" Yumi replied. Hikari grinned.

"Finally! A genuine excuse to dress like a slut!" She announced.

"WHAT?" Yami yelled, causing Yusei and Paradox to flinch. "Hikari, please don't go Tea on me!"

"I thought you liked Tea as a friend?" Yumi asked.

"I do, but I'm not fond of her constant friendship speeches..." Yami answered.

"I thought you were?" Yugi added.

"Yugi, not now." Yami said. Yusei rolled his eyes whle Paradox simply ignored everyone.

"Oh, Yusei? Could you do me a favor and find Teto? She wondered off." Yumi asked the Satellite duelist. Yusei raised a brow.

"Why?" He replied.

"She usually comes with us. With her, we get everything half price." Yumi responded. Watari chuckled a bit, making the latter wonder. Yusei shrugged and went down a separate hallway.

"Again a -"

"Hikari, NO." Yami hissed.

Hikari glared at him. "You're a horrible man, Yami..."

"Talk to the hand, bitch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>The hallways seemed to go on for miles. Or at least that's what Yusei thought. He was busy trying to find Teto, but it wasn't going too well at the moment.<p>

"Teto! You here?" Yusei called out. His voiced echoed through the halls. "Hmm..." He took a deep breath and then exclaimed:

**"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!"**

That echoed throughout the halls as well, making him chuckle a bit. "Huh. At least word spreads fast if I'm lost."

"Chu?"

Yusei felt something rubbing against his leg and looked down. Teto was remarking at him with adoration. "There you are!" He leaned down and picked up the Kuribon. Teto giggled once again. Before Yusei could start back to the group, he saw room to his left. On the door was a sign.

_Yinae & Kuro's Room Of Fangirlism. Enter if you dare~_

"Chu, chu!" Teto spoke, pointing her tail towards the room.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean you were in there?" Yusei asked. Teto nodded. She then squirmed her way out of Yusei's grip and hopped to the room. "Hey! Come back!" The turbo duelist then went into the room, and was amazed of the things inside.

Multiple shelves and desks were covered with plushies, foam head with cosplay wigs on it with the costumes behind them, and more anime-related stuff. Posters of anime guys were hung on the walls, and on the bunk beds were even more plushies and blankets with more anime guys on them. What really caught his attention was a plushie form of him laying near a computer. Teto was sitting near said device and giggled. He walked over and picked up the Yusei plushie and smirked.

"Well, I bet I know who's plushie's this is. Hard to believe they got all the details right." Then he saw something that made him smile.

A plushie of his father was laying on the keyboard. He put the Yusei plush back down and went to the Hakase plushie. '... I think I'll just "borrow" the plush for a while... They shouldn't mind...' He thought. Yusei went to pick it up, and when he did, the computer screen lit up.

"Hey, they left the computer on. Don't they know it makes it vulnerable to viruses?" He said. Teto cocked her head in confusion.

Yusei sat down on the spinning chair and went to turn it off, but something caught his eye once again. The Wordpad was opened up, and it was titled _"The Last Goodnight". _He took a look around, clicked on it, and started to read it...

_"Beautiful..."_

_Yusei blushes as he hears those words, his face becoming redder as he feels his fingers run across his skin._

_"Your skin...so silky..." Hakase traces up Yusei's skin until he reaches his face, stroking it gently. He then holds Yusei's face gently in his hands. They gaze into each others eyes for a moment, and then very slowly Hakase closed the distance between them, placing his lips onto his son's._

_"Mmmmm..." Yusei slowly moans into the kiss as Hakase deepens it. Yusei shudders as Hakase presses their groins together. It felt so good and Yusei didn't want it to stop._

_They soon break for air even though they didn't want too. A single strand of saliva was the only thing connecting them as the return to gazing at each other._

_Yusei was nervous. He never did this and he was startled at how fast it was happening, but he wanted more._

_He moans again, getting Hakase's attention._

_"Papa..."_

_Hakase feels the heat pool in his groin as he hears Yusei._

_'Damn it, how can he make one simple word sound so erotic?' Hakase thought as he held back a moan. Yusei blushed even harder as he felt the other's erection rubbing against him. He moaned again as Hakase pressed even harder._

_Hakase was being driven mad at his son's moans and wanted more. He closed the distance between the two again and kissed him more roughly this time..._

Yusei stares at the screen as he finishes reading.

"..." he doesn't say anything as he quietly shuts off the computer.

Teto looks at him and as if she somehow senses it, she hides under the bed. Yusei stands there for a few minutes doing nothing as his mind processes what he had just read. Then after a while he blinks slowly.

Then he blinks again.

...

And then a third time.

He then sloooowy inhales.

Then he opens his mouth and...

**"KURO, YINAAAAAAAAAE!"**

Yup...screams.

Teto looks at him from under the bed and then scurries out if the room, not wanting to get in the way of a raging Yusei! As she scurried out, she noticed that the windows closest to the room had shattered to nothing but shards. "CHUUUUUUUUU!" she shouted, her echoes trailing down the halls...

* * *

><p>In the foyer, everyone but Yusei, Jesse, and Teto were present. Everyone was in casual clothes. Even Yumi, who was wearing something non-gothic for once: a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black Go-Go boots. On her head was a black bandana with purple cloud designs on it. As usual, Hikari wore the same thing, except her shirt was a black tube top under a black leather sleeveless unzipped hoodie.<p>

"Where the hell is Yusei with Teto?" Yumi said, breaking the silence. No one answered. Yumi then flopped onto the couch and sighed. "Great... if he makes us la-"

"CHU!"

Everyone shot up. The door swung open, and Teto ran in and jumped into Paradox's arms. She was trembling in fear.

"She's shaking!" Paradox said. Yumi shot up and ran over to him. "Teto, what's wrong, sweetie?"

They didn't have to wait long for their answer.

SLAM!

The door was kicked open, and in walked a madder than fucking hell Yusei. You could see the fury in his eyes. He glared at Yinae and Kuro. "YOU..."

"Hiii, did you enjoy getting lost in our humble home?" Kuro said happily.

"Yes, getting lost every now and then is very good for the soul." Yinae said dreamily as Yusei stalked towards them.

"What. The. HELL?" growled Yusei as he stared at Kuro and Yinae, who looked at each other.

"What the hell...what?" Yinae asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Yusei, but I swear on my oath as a Psychopath, I didn't do it!" replied Kuro.

"You know, he would believe you of you didn't say it that way." said Jesse who walked in the room after Yusei.

"Shut up." Kuro stated as Yusei growled at them once more.

"Pray tell, why, oh GOD why, did you write a story, ABOUT ME AND MY DAD SCREWING EACHOTHER! ? !" Yusei screamed at the two.

"Ooooooh.." Yinae turned to Kuro and whispers. "I think he found our one-shot."

"YOU THINK! ?"

"Well if I may, I would think that you think that we think that you think that we know what your talking about, which we do! But we don't know what your thinking because it's not our mind and we don't have awesome mindreading powers, but if we did we would win so many awesome contests and never have to go do anything cause we're super rich!" said Kuro happily as Yinae nodded in agreement.

...

...

"JUST ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" screamed Yusei again.

"As a matter of fact we did! And might I say we were at the part were your dad put hi-"

"In our defense, your weren't suppose to find out!" replied Yinae hastily, cutting off Kuro.

"WASN'T SUPPOSE TO FIND OUT! ? !" Yusei screamed in rage as Jesse laughed his ass off.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD FIND OUT!"

"SHUT UP JESSE!" Screamed the two girls.

Nobody even noticed that Paradox and Watari's expressions was that of both horror and disbelief, Jaden & the Kaganes had fainted, Yami and Yugi were frozen in place, Hikari's eyes were wide, and Yumi simply couldn't help but laugh her ass off as well. Yusei's glare didn't let up one bit, and the duo simply smiled nervously.

"Um... We're sorry?"

"SORRY MY SIGNER ASS!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"RUN, YINAE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

An hour later, The entire foyer looked as if a catagory 5 hurricane went through it. Yinae and Kuro were cowering in the corner as Yusei was slowly approaching them, a katana in his grip.

"W-we're soory, Yusei!" Yinae whined.

"We'll take it down!" Kuro added.

"JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Both girls started bawling. Yusei growled, but then sighed. The katana fell out of his grip, making a clanging sound as it hit the tiled floor. The room went silent

"Fine. You better have it taken down later... Or else you won't be around anymore." Yusei said, gesturing a slit throat. The girls nodded and got up.

"Dude, you have GOT to teach me how to screw up a place like that! THAT WAS SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!" Yumi shouted happily. Everyone else came out of their hiding places, and were shocked as hell at what they saw.

"Holy Ra, the foyer's a freakin mess!" Hikari snapped. "YUSEI!"

The Turbo Duelist blinked in response. "Hey, don't look at me. They made me do it."

"No we didn't!" Yinae countered.

"You CHOOSE to read our oneshot! So it's YOUR fault!" Kuro added. Yinae nodded in agreement.

Yusei groaned in agitation. This was a battle he knew he wasn't going to win...

* * *

><p>Inside a large as hell store, a large banner announcing a 50% off sale hung for produce on the ceiling. The large group entered, Kuro &amp; Yinae staying as far away as possible from Yusei, who still had a death glare pointed right at them.<p>

"Alright, let me know where you are going, so I know where to find you all." Watari announced. "I'm going to get new groceries."

"I'm getting some more beauty products! I got to attend a party next week, and I ain't going looking like a hobo!" Yumi announced as she skipped off towards the Make-Up aisles.

"WHOOOOO! THE NEW SOUL CALIBUR IS OUT, BABY!" Jesse shouted, pointing to a sign for said game. Yinae squealed.

"I'M SO BUYING IT, LET'S GO JESS!" Yinae added. They rushed off towards the Electronics section. Watari blinked.

"You, Lord Mutou?"

"Me and Yami will help you, Watari!" Yugi said. Yami nodded in agreement. The old man couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, it's nice to see youth of today helping out the elderly. You've made this old geezer's day." Watari stated.

Hikari yawned. "I'm going to get my nails done. Anyone is welcome to join me."

"Eh. I got nothing better to do." Paradox said.

"I haven't got my nails done in a while! Count me in!" Nisa added.

"Come, my pretties~" Hikari said in a singsong voice, making the latter laugh. They ventured off to the salon.

Watari turned to Yusei. "Um... s-should I even ask?"

"Don't worry Watari, it's not you I'm pissed at. I'm needing some new tools. Later." Yusei walked off towards the other end of the store. The remaining group was Kuro, Yuma, Jaden, and Niso; all four smiling evily.

"Your four better not be planning anything." Watari stated.

"We're not, we swear!" Niso replied. "We're going to get my AnimeFest photos developed!" He held up a small camera. Jaden & Yuma looked confused.

"Ah. Kuro, make sure he doesn't wander off like he did last time." Watari said. Kuro nodded and motioned the guys to follow her. Watari turned to Yugi and Yami. "Let's go, gentlemen. We have a lot of things to get." The duo nodded, and followed Watari as they waled towards the produce section.

* * *

><p>"PFFT... hehehehe... Oh boy, we're gonna have so much fun! Great cover, Niso!"<p>

The group of 4 were at the lawn & patio furniture section of Wal*Mart. Yuma was kicked back on a swinging chair, while Niso, Jaden & Kuro were sitting in lawn chairs. Kuro got out the notepad and handed it to Jaden. "What are the eight you didn't do, Jay? Circle em, and we'll do em!"

Jaden grinned and went over the entire list. After 5 minutes, he spoke. "Here ya go! These are the eight I didn't do!"

Kuro went to the first one circled."Number 19: Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap. How the hell are we going to find gift wrap in March?"

_"What's that over there, then?" _Astral made himself known as he pointed to a thing filled with gift wrap. The group smiled.

"Ok, boys! Let's raise hell!"

"YEAH!"

Yuma was first to bolt up and grap a tube. Everyone else followed suit. "Since it's our first time doing this one, we'll challenge eachother!"

_"Wait a minute, won't this get you in trouble?" _Jaden looked over his shoulder and saw Banner floating there, concerm written on his ghoslty face.

"That's the point, Banner! It's ways to get kicked outta here!" Jaden smiled as everyone got their tubes ready.

"EN GUARDE!" Niso shouted.

"ALLEZ!" Kuro added, whacking him with her polka dot gift wrap tube. Soon, a full force battle had started, none of the combatants going easy on the others...

* * *

><p>In the Electronics, Jesse and Yinae rushed over to the PS3 section. There in the glass case was a single copy of the new Soul Calibur, just waiting to be bought.<p>

"YES! One copy left! We hit the big one, Jess!" Yinae cheered. Jesse went and got it off the shelf.

"Hell yeah! Now, let's get-"

"HOLD IT!"

Jesse snarled as he turned around. There stood a very familiar swordsman, his glare directed to Jesse. "Sephiroth, my old nemisis... What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sephiroth laughed. "I'm here to get the new Soul Calibur, what else?"

Yinae gasped. "I KNEW IT! You're betraying your own series! How could yo- Wait! I GOT BLACKMAIL!"

The swordsman didn't respone to Yinae's comment, and yoinked it out of Jesse's hands. "Too bad, so sad... HAHAHA!"

"HEY! That's ours! We saw it first!" Yinae and Jesse snapped.

Sephiroth just laughed. "Well, I have it. And you don't. So there."

"Aw, fuck you! This is why I don't buy your series' games! YOU SUCK ASS!" Jesse countered, pointing at him. Yinae nodded in agreement.

"Why the hell should I care? You're just scared because..."

He got out a remote and pressed a button. Music then came out of nowhere as he started singing.

_(Sephiroth)  
>I AM THE ULTIMATE!<em>

_(Yinae & Jesse)  
>Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!<em>

_(Sephiroth)  
>Yes, you are fucked! <em>

_Truly, you both suck!_

_I am the ultimate, and you are shit out of luck!_

_This game shall me mine!_

_And it is no crime!_

_For this is my pick, and I must make it worth my time!_

Yinae then got into his face and started singing as well.

_(Yinae)  
>Wait! Wait! Wait, you big ole sucker!<em>

_We challenge you to a showdown!_

_Give us both a chance to kick your ass in a throwdown!_

Sephiroth stood there, obviously not impressed. Then, his expression changed to fury.

_(Sepiroth)_

_DAMN!_

_DAMN!_

_Damn! My contract prevents me from declining a showdown! _

_What are your terms?_

_And what is the ca-atch?_

A crowd was forming around the group of three. Yinae then started to sing again.

_(Yinae)  
>If we win, we get the Soul Calibur game, and you must pay for it yourself.<em>

Jesse nodded in agreement ans Yinae rested an arm on his shoulder.

_(Sephiroth)  
>And what if I win?<em>

Yinae thought for a moment.

_(Yinae)  
>Then you can make Jesse your slave.<em>

Jesse's jaw dropped "WHAT?"

"Trust me Jess, it's the only way." Yinae replied. "To be your little mmm bitch!"

Sephiroth looked pleased, and drew his sword from it's cover.

_(Sephiroth)  
>Fine!<em>

_Let the showdown begin!_

Yinae and Jesse then grinned.

"SUNFIRE SWORD!" Yinae shouted, drawing out a Fire Encased sword with sun patterns.

"MOONBURST BLADE!" Jesse added, drawing a Ice Encased blade with moon patterns.

"GOOO! The trio shouted. Blades then started crashing against one another, and the even larger crowd was cheering on either one of the trio. Even when fighting, Sephiroth continued to sing.

_(Sephiroth)  
>I am Sephiroth, and I am the king!<em>

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

_Soul Calibur soon shall be mine to play!_

_I am Sephiroth, and I can do what I want!_

CLANG!

_Whatever I want, it's what I'll get!_

_There's never been a showdown I have ever lost!_

CLANG! Jesse's blade was knocked out of his hand, and he went to retrive it as Yinae managed to hold the large swordsman away.

_I can't wait to make Jesse my slave!_

_I'm gonna fuck him up, till he's in a daze!_

_I'll make him scream like a bitch for many days!_

CLANG! Yinae's sword was launched out of her grip, and into a rack of Justin Bieber CDS, destroying almost every one of them, and making the Bieber haters cheer. The crowd then fell silent as Jesse shrieked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yinae rushed over to him as Sephirioth rested from the short, but powerful battle.

"C'mon, Jess! Lay it on him!"

Jesse had a grim look on his face as he started to sing.

_(Jesse)  
>There's just no way we can win, he's a fucking beast.<em>

_(Yinae)  
>Jess, listen!<em>

_(Jesse)  
>He fights to well, because he's a master swordsman!<em>

_(Yinae)  
><em>RA DAMN IT, JESS! *smacks Jesse in the face*

_He's gonna make you his beating slave!_

_He'll make you fight for days!_

_(Jesse)  
>No..!<em>

_(Yinae)  
>Unless we bust that fucking sword to pieces!<em>

_(Jesse)  
>Yin... We've been through so much crap...<em>

_(Yinae)  
>It was a good run, that's a fact!<em>

_(Jesse & Yinae)  
>Now we've got to bring this sucker down!<em>

The now huge as hell crowd then started to slowly chant Jesse & Yinae's names as they both faced eachother. Sephiroth seemed unimpressed, but braced himself for any sneak attack that was coming.

_(Yinae)  
>C'mon Jess, it's time to blow doors down!<em>

_(Jesse)  
>I hear you Yinae, now it's time to blow doors down!<em>

_(Yinae)  
>Fire up the stage, cause it's time for a smackdown!<em>

_(Jesse)  
>We'll screw you over and send you back to Clown Town!<em>

_(Jesse & Yinae)  
>Now it's time to bring this fucker down!<em>

_(Yinae)  
>My super awesome fangirl powers shall lay this shit do-own!<em>

The crowd started cheering, and then sang averse of their own.

_(Crowd)  
>Do do lalalalalalalala!<em>

_(Sephiroth)  
>NO! This can't be happening, I won't be taken down!<em>

The duo recovered their swords, and the blades started glowing: Yinae's bright red and Jesse's bright blue. The crowd was now roaring mad.

_(Yinae)  
>We're gonna beat ya!<em>

_Oh Sephiroth!_

_No doubt about it!_

_Soul Calibur rocks!_

_(Jesse)  
>As far as you go,<em>

_In Fantasy,_

_I hate to tell you,_

_You're just cliche!_

_(Jesse & Yinae)  
>That's right you've messed with<em>

_The wrong suckers!_

_But not just anyone!_

_But Soul Calibur!_

The crowd was howling mad as the two swords were glowing as bright as they can.

_(Jesse & Yinae)  
>Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur<br>Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur  
>Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur<br>Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur_

The crowd then chants "FINISH HIM, FINISH HIM!"  
><em>(Jesse &amp; Yinae)<br>__**Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur  
>Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur<br>Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur  
>Soul Calibur!<strong>_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"STARDUST METEOR SLASH!" The duo yelled as they slashed their swords at Sephiroth. An explosion occured as the attack hit Sephiroth dead on, causing the lights to go out temporarily, followed by Sephiroth's screams and the crowd's cheering.

The lights came back on, and Sephiroth was unconsious on the ground. Jesse & Yinae stood there, covered with some leftover Stardust from the attack. Jesse walked over and harshly stomped on his stomach, making his wallet fly into the air. He caught it, got out 50 bucks, and dropped it back on the unconsious swordsman. The crowd surrounded them and hoisted them into the air. They were then dropped at the register, and the cashier looked at them.

"May we purchase this game, please?" Jesse and Yinae asked, as if nothing happened, making the crowd roar with laughter. After they made the purchase, they fist bumped and started their way to find Watari, the large crowd right behind them...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other part of the store, Kuro checked off Number 19 on the list. The tubes of gift wrap they had been using were now worthless. "That was super special awesome! No wonder you didn't do it, Jay!"<p>

Jaden smirked. "It was one of the ones me and Jesse were saving for last. Let's do the next one!"

Kuro looked at the list. "Number 22:... FUCK YEAH!"

Yuma looked at it and smiled. "This should be funny!"

"And that's why YOU'RE doing it."

"YEAH! Wait, WHAT?"

A few minutes later, Yuma found Yumi in the make-up section, looking at some nail polish.

"Ohh! Which color should I get? Midnight Blue or Blood Red?"

"Hi Yumi!" Yuma said, walking up to her. She smiled.

"Hi Yuma, whatcha need?"

Yuma gulped nervously, giot out a piece of paper, and gave it to Yumi. She read it and sighed. "At least you're honest. I hate it when people say that. Brace yourself."

Yuma closed his eyes.

"YUMI YUMI KICK!"

WHAM!

In the isle across, Kuro, Jaden, and Niso were waiting for Yuma to complete his thing.

"Got any eights?"

"Since when are we playing Go-fish?"

WHAM!

Yuma landed right in front of them, his right eye blackened. Yubel pointed and laughed, Niso the same.

"Damn, that must've hurt, Yu!" Jaden commented. Yuma groaned as Kuro crossed that off.

"Well, that went well!" Kuro added. "Next up, Number 30: If an employee comes within 30 ft scream "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then run out of the store screaming. Sounds like fun!"

"DIBS!" Niso said, raising his hand. Jaden pouted.

"Well, you're up, Niso!"

* * *

><p>At the Nail Salon...<p>

"Girl, you know that spells trouble!"

"Hell yeah it does!"

Paradox smiled as Hikari and Nisa were gossiping as they were getting manicures. The woman doing his nails simply chuckled. "It must be fun hanging out with these two. They're regulars here." she said.

"I've only known them for a day, but they seem like nice people." He responded. The woman chuckled once again.

"What surprised me is that you came willingly! We hardly get any men in here!" she said.

"I happen to like manicures. I blame my girlfriend Isis for making me like them!" He laughed. She smiled. Hikari and Nisa laughed next to him, making him and the woman chuckle again.

But that didn't last.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

They turned to see Niso running away from a employee, screaming bloody murder. Nisa's jaw dropped and her left eye twicthed. Hikari laughed nervously, with Paradox tried his damndest to ignore it.

"That kid with you?" The woman asked.

"Um..."

"Hikari, remind me to freaking kill him later..." Nisa asked, her voice monotone.

"Done." Hikari responded.

Paradox and the woman simply sighed. "Honey, I feel for you." she said. Paradox only nodded in response.

"Please, I dealt with crap like this back home. My idiot brothers Keito and Kaito are the same way..."

* * *

><p>After getting Niso from doing Number 30, Kuro checked it off, and went to the next one that was circled. "Niso, that was fucking hilarious!" she commented. Niso grinned in response.<p>

"I could've done better." Jaden remarked.

_"Don't even try. I don't want you getting in trouble for their stupidity, Jaden." _Yubel stated. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Yubel, I'll be fine! What's next?" Jaden asked.

"Number 91. Throw random items over into the next aisle and see if you can score into someone's cart. That would be in my department!" Kuro said happily. "Yuma, go see if there's a cart in the next aisle!"

Yuma nodded and went to the next aisle. A blonde haired man and a white haired man was looking at manga.

"Hey Bakura! I found it!" the blonde said, holding up the latest issue of "Shonen Jump".

"Does it look like I care, Marik?" the white one, or 'Bakura' responded in agitation.

Yuma cocked his head. "Who are they?"

_"I have no idea. They don't look friendly..." _Astral added.

"HEY! Anyone over there, Yum?" Kuro shouted. Yuma looked at the duo, then over at the aisle where Kuro, Jaden and Niso were waiting. He sighed and walked over to the dou. "Excuse me sirs..."

Marik turned to Yuma. "Hey, aren't you that kid from Zexal?"

Yuma looked confused, but ignored it. "I came to warn you... There's a bunch of idiots in the next aisle. Watch out for things thrown over the-"

WHAM!

Yuma got KO'd by a My Little Pony playset. Marik looked at the playset on the ground and cheered. "It's the one with the limited edition Rainbow Dash! I'm so getting this!"

Bakura groaned. "Whatever, Marik... Let's just the hell out of here..." They walked away as the group came around the corner. Yubel laughed again.

"Well... Screw it, that counts. NEXT!" Kuro pulled out the list as Yuma regained consiousness. "Now for our fifth one! Number 110. Tie a plushie to one end of a string your ankle to the other end, and run around screaming "HELP! IT'S AFTER ME!". Hey Jaden~"

"Already on it!" Jaden yelled from a few aisles down. Kuro, Niso and Yuma rushed of to join the Slifer duelist...

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Which one should I get..." Yusei muttered to himself as he held up two top of the line wrenches. After a minute, he went with the one in his left hand, and was about to exit the aisle when...<p>

"HELP! IT'S AFTER ME!"

Jaden ran past screaming bloody murder, a Dragonite plushie tied to his ankle. Not far behind him was Niso, Kuro and Yuma, all three of them laughing like hell. Yusei stood there for a second, then he blinked.

"...I got to stop drinking Jack's coffee..."

* * *

><p>"That went better than I thought!" Niso said, crossing off 110. Jaden untied the plushie and placed it on a shelf.<p>

"I think we passed Yusei." Yuma said. Kuro cringed.

"...I hope to Ra he didn't follow us... Well, let's just do the next one!" She said. Niso looked at the list.

"Number 114. Make evil eyes at someone and start whispering, "I'm the little girl from the well... I've been waiting..."..."

Everyone looked at Jaden, who was smirking. Yubel appeared next to him once again, concern on her face. Jaden then turned to her.

"Hey Yubel, you want in?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yugi was getting a few boxes of cereal with Yami. "I didn't know you liked Fruit Loops, Yami." Yugi said. Yami shrugged.<p>

"Eh. They're fruity delicious."

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them bursted out laughing. After about 5 minutes, they calmed down. "I'll take these to Watari. Wait here." Yami ordered. Yugi nodded as he watched him leave. A few other people were in the aisle with him, but he didn't seem to mind.

_"...Why hello there..."_

Yugi perked up and looked around. "Who said that?"

_" I did... Turn around~"_

The moment Yugi did, he came face to face with Yubel, who glared at him and grinned wildly.

_"I'm the little girl from the well... I've been waiting..." _She said in a seducive tone.

Yugi blinked.

And blinked again.

He inhaled...

**"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

THUD.

Yugi had fainted the moment Yami rushed for the aisle. "YUGI!" Yubel was laughing her ass off as she flew away from the aisle. Yami rushed to Yugi and picked him up, completely unaware of the group of 4 laughing their asses off as they hauled ass away from the aisle...

* * *

><p>"Ok, that went too well! Nice job, Yubel!" Kuro said.<p>

Yubel smirked. "I know~" Kuro checked that off. "Number 122. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins. Huh. Sounds like fun!"

"You said that last time..." Yuma remarked.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Yuma! Now, man up an get a sharpie."

Yuma gulped. This wasn't going to go well...

Exactly a minute later, Yuma returned with a bucket stuck on his head and the words 'Nice try' writtin on it. Niso and Jaden laughed. Kuro giggled madly. "That went well!"

"How would you know! Some guy named Jack slammed this on my head the minute I went for the Red Demon noodles!" Yuma said, his voice echoing in the bucket. Jaden pulled it off, and Yuma adjusted his hair spikes. Kuro looked at the list and grinned as she read the last one circled. It was Number 243.

"Oh, I loving the last one, Jay~!" she said in a singsong tone.

Everyone crowded around her, and grinned as they read the last one...

"Gentlemen, please get out a sharpie. We're about to see some hilarious shit..."

* * *

><p>The group of 4 were laughing their asses off as the entire store was now in chaos. People were buying things like CRAZY! Watari, Yugi &amp; Yami had already checked out before the madness happened, and were currently loading up the vehicle. The others were trying to escape the crowds. Yumi was first, as she was being hoisted up by Hikari. Paradox had Niso riding piggyback, Jesse &amp; Yinae were running on people's heads ninja style, and Yusei fought his way through the crowd.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Hikari shouted. Kuro held in a laugh.

"We don't know! People just started going crazy!" Niso said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Jaden said. Nobody complained as they all left hastily...

It had been a couple of hours since they had left. All the groceries had been put away, and everyone was readying to hit the hay. Nisa got her revenge on Niso by whacking him with a ballbat, KO'ing the latter. Kuro & Yinae took down that story for Yusei, and 'apoligized'. And when I mean 'apoligized', I mean flat out lying and posting it right after they finished it.

"And... done! I hope people like it!" Yinae said, leaning back in the chair. Kuro squeled excitedly.

"They better! We spent, what? 3 days on it?" she commented. "Anyway... Hey, where's our Hakase doll?"

Yinae opened a eye and looked around. "Maybe it's playing ninja on us. We'll find it."

A knock on the door was heard. "Come in!" Jesse walked in, a pocky stick in his mouth. "Hey cuz, you wanting to play it or what?" He said, holding up the new Soul Calibur.

Yinae shot up and tackled Jesse out of the room. Kuro got up and followed with a video camera in hand. "This should be hilarious!"

* * *

><p>(Yugi &amp; Yami's room)<p>

It was silent in the room. Yugi was laying on the bed, his expression showing how tired he was. Yami sitting in a chair nearby, watching 'World's Dumbest Criminals' and laughed as a robber got nailed with a door.

"You enjoying it, Yami?" Yugi said with a yawn. Yami looked over at his hikari and smiled a bit.

"Am I keeping you awake, Aibou?" He asked.

"Not really. I don't mind. It's just today was tiring..." Yugi said. Yami saw him about to doze off. He turned of the tv, and walked over to Yugi's bed.

"Get some rest. You need a full night's sleep." He said, laying the covers over Yugi's body. The latter smiled and yawned again.

"Thanks Yami... mmmmm..." Yami smiled as Yugi dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

"Sleep well, Aibou... Cause I got a meeting with Hika-chan~" he whispered. He then quietly left the room, flicking the lights off behind him.

* * *

><p>(Yumi &amp; Hikari)<p>

"C'MON! KICK HIS ASS, UNDERTAKER!" Yumi cheered. Her favorite show was on, and Hikari damn well knew that you even attempt to get within a foot of the remote when Yumi's shows are on, you're dead.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting your beauty sleep, Aibou?" Hikari asked. Yumi ignored her and screamed as the referee counted to three. "FUCK YES! NO ONE BEATS TAKER!" Yumi yelled. Hikari slapped her forehead in agitation.

'Why I choose to stay, I'll never know...' she thought.

"Hikari, why aren't you cheering? You love Undertaker!" Yumi asked.

"I have plans for tonight. I'm just thinking about what outfit to wear." Hikari responded.

Like hell she was thinking of a outfit. It was Yami she was talking about.

"Well, you have fun with that. You know where I'm at!" Yumi replied, going back to watching her show. Hikari rolled her eyes, got up, and headed for the door. "Later, Aibou."

"Later. Have fun screwing Yami senseless, boobzilla."

Hikari's face went blood red.

"H-HEY! That's not what I'm doing! I'm just going out into to town with him, that's all!"

"Riiiiight. I don't belive you!"

"Fuck you, Yumi."

"You wouldn't like it. I'd just lay there."

"UGH!"

* * *

><p>(Jaden, Niso, Nisa &amp; Yuma)<p>

WHAM!

"OW! You're going down, Yuma!"

WHAM!

"HEY! You hit me!"

"Sorry Jaden!"

_"This is too funny..." _Yubel snickered as she watched the four beat each other senseless with pillows. Feathers were flying everywhere, but they didn't seem to care. She noticed a pillow near her, and tried picking it up. She could touch it, and had a tight grip on it and grinned. She swung it over her shoulder and yelled:

_"TAKE THIS!"_

WHAM!

"HEY! No fair, Yubel!" Jaden whined. "How are you even able to do tha-"

WHAM!

"Ok, that was a cheap shot!" Jaden said, turning to Yuma. Yuma snickered. Then, a idea came into Jaden's mind. If Yubel was able to physically grab a pillow, wouldn't that mean...

"ATTACK THE DEMONESS!" Jaden yelled as he flung his pillow at Yubel, hitting her in the face and making her fall down.

"GET YUBEL!" The Kaganes and Yuma yelled as they all ambushed Yubel, makeing feathers fly everywhere. They all were in giggling fits as Yubel attempted to fight back. Astral appeared, and seemed curious.

_'What are they doing with those things filled with these soft objects...?' _He thought as he caught one of the feathers.

_"TAKE THIS, YE FOOLS!"_

WHAM!

"ARGH! She got me..!" Jaden said playfully, as he dramatically fell down.

WHAM!

"NOOOOOOO!" Nisa yelled, falling back on her bed. Yuma and Niso were able to hold their own and continued to pummel Yubel with the pillows. Astral seemed even more curious, and picked up the pillow Nisa had. He squeezed it, making it shrivel up.

_"Interesting... It shrivels up when you squeeze it..." _He said. A pillow went flying by, and Niso was taken down, leaving Yuma the only one giving Yubel a beatdown. Before Yuma could attack, Yubel slammed him with her pillow, making him go down.

_"Fear me, for I am the Queen of Whooping Your Asses!" _Yubel said, getting up. Everyone laughed. Astral looked at the pillow in his hand, and swung it as hard as he could.

WHAM!

Yubel was KO'd with one hit, making everyone stare at him, especially Yuma. "How the hell...?"

"Fatality~" Jaden sang, making the Kagane Twins laugh. Astral smiled.

_"New Obsevation: I just defeated the Queen Of Whooping Your Asses." _Astral said happily. No one dared object, and they celebrated with their new king.

* * *

><p>(Paradox &amp; Yusei)<p>

"Remind me why Yumi stuck us together?"

"I don't know. Something about Time and what not. Oh well."

Yusei shrugged as he sat down on the chair and flipped on the TV. A show he'd never seen came on. "Huh? 'Top 20 Most Shocking Brainless Brawlers'?. Sounds interesting."

Paradox looked up from his book. "I never heard of a show like that before. What's it about?"

Yusei shrugged. On the TV, a brawl between two men was taking place. They both then punched eachother at the same time, KOing eachother. "WHOA! Did you just see that?"

Paradox went over and watched as they replayed the scene, making both wince. "Ouch. Reminds me of when Osaris and Saisuke duked it out."

"Who?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, friends of mine from my era. They got into a fight about who gets to date the sister of the KaibaCorp president. You should have seen them. They were like the characters you see on the Street Fighter games." Paradox responded, sitting on the chair next to Yusei's.

"Really? Damn. Any injuries?"

"Osaris had a busted lip, and Saisuke got a concussion from a chair shot, but they were ok afterwards. I filmed it and stuck it on Youtube!" Paradox laughed.

Yusei smiled. "Well make yourself useful and pull out the internet!"

Paradox yawned. "It's getting late. How about tomarrow?"

"Sure. Your yawning's contagious anyway." Yusei said, a yawn following afterwards. They both laughed as they went to their beds. After the lights went out, Yusei made sure the other wasn't looking. He reached over to his jacket and pulled out the Hakase doll from earlier. He hugged it and then drifted away into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How'd you like it? The fic Yusei read is actually a fic I'm writing, if you're wondering. Review Please~!<strong>


	6. The Fangirls Go Off The Deep End

**Hiya! Here's another chappie! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A quiet morning, the sun was shining, the skies were blue, the birds were singing. Everything was peaceful in the wo-<p>

"WAKEY, WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY YOU SILLY, SILLY SLEEPYHEADS! WAKE UP OR YOU GET NO BREAKFAST!" Two female voices Screamed.

Well…there goes that logic…

"ARRGHH! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE WAKING UP SO FUCKING EARLY! BESIDE, I BET YOUR DEFINITION OF BREAKFAST CONSISTS OF EVERYTHING WITH DAMN SUGAR IN IT!" Yusei yelled from his room.

Yup, Yinae and Kuro were awake.

"SO WHAT? SUGAR IS GOOD FOR YOU! IT GIVES YOUR VOICE SUPER STRENGTH!" Yinae screamed back.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING?" Yusei screamed back at her.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR SUGAR, LIFE WOULD CEASE TO EXIST! OBEY THE GREATNESS THAT IS SUGAR!" Kuro screamed.

"CLUCK CLUCK!" Bob and Clucky the chickens seemed to be awake too, how they were able to scream their clucking was anybody's guess.

Many would ask where the hell the chickens came from.

Weeeeellll…

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback (last night)-<em>

_"For the love of GOD! WHAT THE HELL KURO?" Yusei yelled as he slams a stack of papers in front of her._

_"Aw come ON, I did what you asked and got rid of that one-shot!" she said annoyed as Yusei screamed._

_"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN WRITE SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"_

_Kuro looked at him. "I'll have you know I wasn't gonna post it! It was simply for pleasure!"_

_"ARE YOU HIGH WOMAN!" The Satellite duelist yelled as she said this, causing Kuro to look smug._

_"Heheh I'm as high as the Empire State building! And I wasn't even at the good part! Let's just say it involves lots and LOTS of syrup!" Kuro said as Yusei started looking mortified._

_Yinae on the other hand..._

_"WOMAN YOU BETTER LET ME READ IT WHEN YOUR DONE!" she screamed as she heard all of this._

_Yusei looked at the two of them. "YOUR BOTH INSANE!" Kuro looked at him, smiling._

_"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE, UKE BOY?"_

_"UKE BOY! ?"_

_"YOU HEARD ME!"_

_"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"_

_"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"_

_"JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Jesse then walks into the room hearing all of this and burst into laughter._

_"AHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE BETTER THEN TV!" The three look at him with fire in their eyes._

_"SHUT UP JESSE!" They screamed at him, causing him to laugh even harder._

_Kuro looked insulted at him and for some reason symbols appeared around her causing everyone in the room to look at her._

_"Uhhh, is she suppose to be able to do that?" Jaden asked weakly as Watari shook his head._

_"No." Everyone's eyes, except Yinae, seemed to widen at this and looked back at Kuro. She puts her hands out and smoke starts coming out and concentrate on the spot in front her. Kuro looked at Jesse with anger, and Yinae looked on bored._

_"You dare laugh at us! FEAR THE WRATH OF MY MIGHT" the smoke seems to take the shape of two things. wind seemed to swirl around the smoke, getting bigger and bigger, causing everyone, except Yinae, to back away. The tower of smoke then burst, pushing everyone back and forcing them to shield away their faces._

_"Fear the ultimate creatures!" Kuro everything settled down they peek out to see the beings she summoned._

_Everyone: "..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..."Cluck."_

_"What...The...FUCK!" Jaden screamed as everyone face-faulted at the sight. Kuro was standing with a smile of superiority at the creatures she summoned. Yinae was behind her, banging her face on a table, tears in her eyes as she tries to hid her laughter, failing miserably._

_"So..*pffft*...so..stupid!..*shaky breath*...so...stupid." Yinae wheezed out from the laughter._

_Before Kuro, for all to see, were a pair of chickens. Said woman looked at everyone smugly._

_"Yes, fear my pretty chickens!" she declared. Yusei looked at her then the chickens._

_Then back at her._

_Then the chickens again._

_He blinks once, twice, three times._

_Inhales slowly and then..._

_"YOUR OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIIIIIIIND!"_

_Kuro looks at him insulted. "How dare you say such a thing to the chickens! they have feelings too."_

_Yusei: ….._

_Everyone:…._

_Jesse and Yinae: Pfffft….*chokes on laughter*_

_"WHAT YOU DID MADE NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER YOU CRAZY ASS!' screams Yusei at her._

_"SHUT UP AND LOVE THE CHICKENS! LOVE CLUCKY THE CLUCKY CHICKEN AND BILLY BOBBYTON THE THIRD FROM BASTIONVILLE POWERHOUSE, HEIR TO THE PUDDING EMPIRE AND RULER OF FRIED CHICKEN!" she screamed back happily._

_"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"_

_"NOTHING WHAT SO FREAKIN' EVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Dude this is better then cable!" says Jesse as Yinae nods in agreement._

* * *

><p>Funny, funny stuff, don't you agree? Let's move on, shall we?<p>

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!" Jesse screams as he rises like a vampire from the couch that was next to the two girls. He was too tired and lazy to go to his room last night and slept on the couch.

"Who? Me? Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Wait, no, that's not right." Says Yinae as Kuro laughs next to her.

A sudden grin come on the girl's face, "I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you-"

Jesse couldn't help it. He snorted out loud in the middle of her verse, hand clasped in front of his still giggling mouth. "Hey, what was that?" he choked out between laughs, "Is that your way of saying you have no taste in popular music?"

"It is popular!" she yelled back, "Do you know how many little kids watch that show every day? It's brain washing, I tell ya!"

Jesse laughed at her comment. "I thought you were going to say something smart you idiot!"

"Well, you don't know the evil of it all! Barney and Friends is an evil show that brain washes the masses who see it and converts them into non-Yaoi loving monsters!" Yinae retorted. Jesse raised his eyebrow in wonder. How did she come up with that? They were met with silence. Perhaps the others were back to sleep?

"YOU GUYS LISTENIN' TO US?" Yinae yelled once more.

There was more silence

"HELLOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE, YOU THERE?" Kuro yelled after a bit.

Even more silence.

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!"

There was a loud slam on the wall, causing Yugi and Yami, who were already heading to the kitchens, to jump. Yusei's voice drifted out of his room dangerously.

"YES, I GET IT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR NECK!" It was practically a growl of a vicious beast.

Kuro wasn't concerned though. "OKAY, JUST CHECK'N!" she yelled happily. Too happily, perhaps, for a second slam echoed through the house once more.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed before everyone came down the stairs. Their adventure of locating the kitchen took longer than they had expected. Of course, they had found it eventually.<p>

They went in the kitchen. "Good morning, You three..." Jaden said with a yawn.

Yinae and Jesse waved at them, bored, but Kuro did the unexpected. Neither did she laugh, smile, or even greet him. She just sat there, staring, hardly even blinking.

Yusei seemed unnerved by this since he was more comfortable with her being insane, even if it made him really mad. "Kuro?"

Finally, she spoke. "Who are you?"

He raised his eyebrow, unamused at this as the others stared on, for not a second later, Kuro gave in. She laughed, "I'm joking of course! You're Yubay, or bu-kay, or Yusei, or lu-sei. …or something that rhymes with those words." She giggled to herself as she comes up with another word. "UKE!"

Yusei glared at her and twitches hearing the word 'uke'. This was the Kuro he was used to, even if he hated her calling him Uke.

Yinae looked at her thoughtfully. "I understand Yubay, and Yusei, but where did Uke come from?" Yusei twitched again.

"Hey, it rhymes with Yusei."

"But it's not a name."

"Yup, and I'm insane!"

He didn't see where this was going. "But I'm not …"

"I know that!"

"So why am I called Uke?" *insert another twitch*

Kuro made a 'psh' sound disregarding him. "You're speaking nonsense, boy. Do you even listen to yourself?"

Yusei kept quiet, just glaring, so she continued, "You really should think before you speak. I mean, just think of all the misunderstandings that'll happen. Today you could say something you never meant, then you'll suf-"

Yinae cut her off and changed the subject, "Say, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"What is there to eat?" Jaden decided to jump into the conversation.

Yinae and Kuro suddenly grinned. "Weeeeeeeeellllllllll," Yinae started, stretching out the sound, "We have chocolate bars, or extra chocolaty milk with chocolate choco cereal, or some chocolate or vanilla milkshake, or some candy, or just chocolate milk, or we could have a parfait, or… hmmm ice cream, or I have some cake, or…"

"Nevermind." Yami cut in before she finished talking, "I'll have … um" everything sounded too sweet to eat in the morning, "What do the others eat?"

Kuro grimaced, "Toast and tea or coffee." She said while Yinae pretended to gag. "I really can't believe they eat that stuff for breakfast. The only thing that's good in that is the sugar they use s for coffee. And the sad part is, it's actually non-sugar!"

"I'll have that please." Yugi asked politely, hoping they wouldn't start ranting again. Apparently that was too much to ask for...

"Sure … wait, WHAT?" screamed Kuro. "Are you sure? It can kill you! You mustn't try to be brave." Yinae looked at him, amazed. "Just be yourself! Just because Yumi and the others can eat it doesn't mean it's safe for everyone! They're not normal!"

Yup, they started ranting again.

"I think we'll be fine, you two." Paradox said, amazed at her definition of normal.

"I wish you luck, Uke." She said, and saluted at Yusei causing him to twitch again. The others sighed. They were never going to get used to their minds.

* * *

><p>It was another hour or so later before Yumi got up. When she got to the dining room, she found the others being asked thousands of questions by Yinae and Kuro about how they survived as Jesse was hiding his laughter and the chickens were pecking Yuma.<p>

Yumi smirked. "Let me guess. You ate something other than Yinae and Kuro's menu of breakfast, right?"

The other's eyes shot wide open with relief when they saw Yumi. Faster than the eye could see, they all were trying to hide behind Yumi hiding and Watari, who came a few seconds after. Yumi laughed, and then looked at the girls with a glare. "Yinae… Kuro." She said.

There must have been another meaning when she said that, for not a second later, the two girls ran out of the room wth the chickens following them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yusei questioned as he stared after the two.

"They might seem fine now, but they'll get worse gradually from the sugar." murmured Hikari as Watari nodded.

"Wha...?" Yuma was confused.

"You do remember how they were like this morning, don't you?" she asked, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Yeah…"

"They'll become even worse." She looked at the group. "That is to say," she continued before Yusei could open his mouth to comment, "If they continue to have sugar, they will most likely be able to cause you people to go insane, and if that happens we are not responsible for lost of sanity or wanting to commit murder, and yes Yusei, I was talking to you." She said looking at them. "Oh, and don't bother with trying to hid the sugar." She held up a cup of steaming coffee she had just finish making. "They always seem to find it, just stay clear of them and you'll survive the morning." She peaked at the others who looked horrified, Jesse was just amused. "You'll thank me for this advice later, trust me."

With that she left towards what Yumi with another cup of coffee everyone look at each other with one thought in their minds.

_'They're all insane!'_

* * *

><p>"Anyways," Watari said after breakfast, "How are you surviving here?"<p>

"Dreadful," Jaden joked, "Kuro and Yinae tried to poison us with a diabetic inducing breakfast and called Yusei an Uke already." Yusei twitches again hearing the word as Paradox tries to comfort him.

Watari laughed, "They do that often. Anything else to add?" They shook their heads, and he nodded "That's good." He chuckled.

"I'm not sure I can handle their craziness anymore." says Yusei as they start walking towards the living room, having know knowledge to where it was other than the bed room, kitchen, and bathroom, and had limited places to run to. Kuro and Yinae, on the other hand, could be anywhere in the house, with those blasted chickens.

"Try to keep an eye out for them so they don't destroy anything." Says Watari as they nodded.

Soon screams suddenly filled the house.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! THE COMPUTER! IT'S ALIVE! Yumi, Uke, Kuriboh-boy, HELP ME! IT KEEPS SENDING ME A MESSAGE OF WHAT I'M DOING! ... …..AND IT'S RIGHT, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZ!" Kuro screamed in horror. There was trampling as Kuro and Yinae ran around the house.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP! IT'S EVIL, AND WICKED, AND BAD, AND, AND, AND … WHATEVER WORD THERE IS LEFT!" Screamed Yinae as she ran with Bob in her hands.

"Shut up you two! I'm trying to find inner peace, so if you don't be quiet, we'll leave you to suffer. Can't someone find peace without being interrupted! Me and the others want to be in peace, thank you very much." Yumi screams as they hear them run. Everyone raises an eyebrow at her logic.

Kuro and Yinae, however, apparently understood her logic. "OKAY …" Or at least they did for just a minute. "BUT THE COMPUTER! IT'S GONE HAYWIRE! AND IT'S PSYCHIC! DON'T YOU CARE? I TOLD YOU TO NOT BUY A COMPUTER! THEY'RE EVIL I TELL YOU, EVIL! BUT NOOOOOZZZ, YOU HAD TO BUY IT! YOU JUST HAD TO BUY IT! WELL DON'T BLAME ME WHEN IT KILLS YOU! IT WILL KILL US ALL! AND THEN THERE WOULD BE NO ONE TO MAKE ANY POCKY AND CHOCOLATE! OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HEELLLP! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! CALL 911, 999, 112, 311, 156, 157, 127, 144, 125, 132, 119, 110, 111!"

Just how many emergency numbers could she remember? She even managed to name Mexico's emergency numbers for Ra's sake! Yusei and Paradox wanted to cry from the sheer stupidity of those words.

Yumi, however, was not amused. "Yinae, Kuro, could you just this once, SHUT UP! A computer does not have a mind of its own. It also can not move, thus it cannot kill anyone."

Yusei and Paradox grinned. Finally someone notices the flaw in the logic.

"B-but! It keeps sending us a message of what I'm doing right now, and it's correct…!" Kuro's voice was quieter this time.

"Augh! Idiots, when will you learn?" Hikari yelled in annoyance as she appeared out of nowhere, besides Yubel.

She was cut off as Yinae started yelling again. "GUYS! IT'S PREDICTING AGAIN! IT SAYS YOU'LL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN KILLER COMPUTERS!" They ran towards The group full force.

"Kuro…Yinae…" Yumi's voice was dangerous again.

The two girls steered their course away from her. "Uh oh." Kuro grabbed onto Yusei and Yinae grabbed onto Paradox. "Come on Doxy-Kun and Uke *Inset Yusei twitching*, you don't want to die from Killer Computers, do you? It's best to get away from non-believers!" They dragged them far away from the others.

Yumi and Hikari sighed. They needed therapy after this.

Suddenly Yumi was shouting again. "NISA AND NISO! STOP MESSING WITH KURO AND YINAE'S HEADS! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF!"

Kuro's voice spoke up again, far off behind her. "HEY! WHY IS YOUR COMPUTER MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY HEAD? MY HEAD IS BETTER! MEANY!"

Two blond mobs of hair stuck out from the bush under the window Yumi was yelling from. The two gave her a grin. "Yo, 'sup" Hikari groaned. Great, they're both sugar high too.

Niso had a laptop in his hands, and Nisa, the second head in the bush, had a pair of binoculars.

Niso spoke up. "It was just a small joke! Beside we thought that those two would be fine with this one! This is the third time we've played this joke, give us a break."

Yumi growled at him. "Playing jokes on them is fine, BUT NOT WHEN MY STUFF IS USED YOU BRATS!"

They grinned, had a whispered conversation, then Niso started typing on his computer once more. Hikari was suspicious. "What are you doing now?"

'Nothi'n of importance."

"Just addi'n pictures to your profile."

"Porno pictures, mind you."

"Ones you can't delete."

"At least not wit'out our help, anyways."

Hikari's eye twitch. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She looked as if she wanted to jump out the window.

"Uh oh, away we go!" The two took off.

"Come back here, you perverts!" she screamed as she tried to jump out the window to follow them, only to be held back by Yumi.

"Leave them alone, Hikari, It's not worth getting arrested for murder!" Yumi said as she pulled Hikari back.

"It will make me feel better..." She grumbled in Yumi's arms.

Yumi looked at her annoyed and then turned towards the others.

"Since we have to get the idiots running around the house, we'll draw straws to see who will look for them." Everyone looked at her as Watari pulled out straws from nowhere.

* * *

><p>Yusei, Paradox, and Jesse left the rest of the group (they drew the shortest straws), in the living room and went to look for Yinae, Kuro, the chickens, and the Kagane twins.<p>

"Don't understand why WE have to look for them." Grumbled Yusei as Jesse sighed.

"Because we're the ones used to their stupidity, that and we lost." he replied back to him.

After looking through many rooms, they soon found them all… In the bathroom.

Kuro and Yinae, who found the twins and joined them in whatever they were doing, turned and jumped up and down happily seeing them.

"Hey Hi Jesse Jesse, Hi Doxy-kun, Hi Uke!" Yusei twitched again hearing the word uke again and Paradox was looking like he would have to hold him back soon, and Jesse just looked Bored.

The Twins waved at them, and the chickens clucked.

"What are you two doin' in here anyways? Makin' out?" Jesse asked, staring at them.

Kuro and Yinae giggled at them as they bounced a little, then turned to the twins

"Don't tell them I told you," Yinae whispered, "But apparently if you don't believe in chubby spider-pigs, they'll take away all your snacks."

The twins gave an obviously fake gasp. "No, really!"

Yinae nodded happily. Yusei was about to comment at this when the twins suddenly appeared before him.

"Nice to meet you Uke!" They said in unison and Yusei twitched again.

He sighed as he looked at them. "You'll believe me when I say my name's not Uke, right?"

"Why?" asked Niso

"'Cause apparently, it's a fangirl habit to make up names for their favorite ukes in pairings." Jesse replied humorously as Yusei glared at him for saying that.

The twins looked horrified at this. "LIES! KURO AND YINAE WOULD NEVER LIE!" they screamed

"If they say your name's Uke, then your name's Uke dammit!" Yusei wanted to kill them all and Paradox looked ready to jump on him to keep him from killing everyone of them.

"B-but-"

"Now, now, Uke-boy *insert massive twitch here*. Just because your name is funny doesn't mean you have to worry so much about it." Says Nisa happily.

"Right you two?" Niso says as he turns to the hyped up Kuro & Yinae.

"Right, Taco-man." They reply back.

"See, They never lie!" Nisa said cheerily.

Paradox frowned. Really, did logic not work in this place? Banging on the door interrupting their conversation.

"I'll get it!" Kuro skipped happily to the door. "It's Yumi, HIIIIII!"

Yumi glowered at the doorway. "What are you all doing in the bathroom? Out, out, OUT! This is the only place where I can have relaxation and be clean at the same time! GET OUT!"

Kuro's lip trembled. "B-but we're having a party in here! See the drinks…" she pointed to the sink,

"And the fancy seats…" she pointed to the toilet.

"And the table that is now used as a very gay, and very wet bed…" she pointed to the bathtub where Yusei was now laying in with the chickens Yinae piled on him and Paradox was being pulled into the pile as he struggled, while Jesse was laughing with the twins.

Yumi was not amused. "OUT ALL OF YOU! I don't want any of you playing in MY bathroom. Some people in this house are still normal and use it as normally as possible. I don't need you lot contaminating them with your insanity."

"B-but…"

"OUT!" Yumi Screamed as everyone winced. "I need to take a bath, and you're all in the way…"

She looked over at the pile in the bath. "AND YOU WITH THE CHICKENS, STOP MESSING AROUND IN MY CLEAN BATHTUB, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OOOOOOOUUUUTTT!" She point out the door as she screamed the last part. They left. Yumi was scary when she wanted her bath.

* * *

><p>-Later in the living room.-<p>

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE DUCK! CLUCKY CLUCK! MUCKY HAD A BUCKY CLUCK, WITH CLUCKY MOODAL BOO!" Yinae and Kuro sing out loud as they run around in circles, Clucky and Bob clucked along with them, flapping their wings as if they were dancing, while everyone was ether watching them or completely bored.

"Paradox, do you think we all died and this is hell?" asks Yusei as he lays on the couch, legs over the arm rest, head on Paradox's lap and arm over his eyes.

"No... Hell is too sane compared to this." He replies as he strokes Yusei's hair.

"Heeeey, We're not THAT bad!" says Kuro as she continues to run in circles.

"YEAH! And besides, we haven't finished our life goal yet!" Yinae replies as well.

"What life goal?" asks Yami sitting between Yugi and Jaden. The two girls stop and then strike a pose. The lights turned off suddenly, only leave a spotlight directly above them.

"Uhhhhhh...how are they doing that?" Yuma asked as the others shrug. Jesse laughs a little and bring out popcorn from nowhere.

"I don't know, but this is gonna be great!" he says munching on the popcorn.

"Yeah, for you!" replied Hikari and Yumi.

"I know! Isn't it great?" he says, causing the others to shake their heads. Yinae chuckles as Kuro brings out a fan and flaps it.

"Ahhhh, our life's goal...one that many of our people have tried to complete but failed!" Kuro brings another fan out and does another pose as Yinae continues.

"We have spent our lives towards this goal! One that we take with honor!" Kuro then waves the fans and the two chickens scurry towards them and do a pose along with Kuro as Yinae has tears in her eyes.

"We have worked harder towards this, and one day we shall achieve it!" she raises her fist to the air and Kuro and the two chickens slowly spin around her!

"What we want to achieve...is to...write every yaoi pairing in existence!" Yinae seems to glow as she says this and Kuro and the two chickens do one last pose.

Everyone stays silent after hearing this. Soon sobbing could be heard and everyone turns to see Yusei crying in the crook of Paradox's neck as said man tries to comfort him.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this sheer stupidity?" Yusei sobs as Paradox comforts him.

"I don't know Yusei, I just don't know..." He replies sorrowfully.

Jesse was in tears of pure joy as he watches this happen.

"Totally better then cable." he wheezes out.

"Why am I friends with those two again?" Yumi asks Watari who shrugs.

"Amusement?" He replies as she slowly nods her head.

"Riiiiiight..."

* * *

><p>-An hour later (still in the living room)-<p>

"King me."

"Kuro, we're not playing anything." Yusei said, annoyed at the sudden words.

"Ooooh, well then I wanna buy Mayfare!" she replies causing Yusei to look at her as if she lost the last bit of sanity.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusei was getting annoyed.

"Go Fish!"

"DID YOU GET A CONCUSSION WHEN NO ONE WAS LOOKING?" Yusei screams at her, annoyed as hell, causing her to giggle.

"Multiple times Uke-boy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yumi screamed as she sees this.

Kuro looks at her frantically. "But he might take my soul! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN A UKE-BOY HAS COME TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!" Yusei looks ready to kill.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHAAA, YINAE HELP! UKE-BOY IS TRYING TO STEAL MY SOUL!"

A puff of smoke appears out of nowhere and out comes Yinae. She looks at Kuro then smiles insanely.

"WHACHA NEED, CRAZY LADY? I WAS PLAYING POKER WITH SOME SUCKERS AND WAS WINNING!"

Kuro bounces towards her.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL CLUCKY! WHY WOULD HE TRY TO KILL THE QUEEN OF FRIED CHICKEN! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY THAT IS PUDDING PIE AND SAMURAI SODA!" She screams this making no sense at all, except for maybe Yinae.

Yinae looks at Yusei horrified as she is told all of this. "WHY! IT'S JUST ICE CREAM! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SANDWICHES!" She grabs Yusei by his collar and pulls him close "WHHHY!" Yinae screams at him.

"SHUT UP! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Yusei yelled.

Yinae: "STOP IGNORING US! *starts shaking him* JUST STOP!"

Kuro: "LOOK AT US! ACKNOWLEDGE US! ACKNOWLEDGE US DAMMIT!"

"I REPEAT! YOU TWO ARE OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Yusei screams.

Jesse some how appeared next to the chickens with a bowl of snacks in hand, eating as he watches all this happen.

"Best day of my life!" he says to himself as he munches on candy.

"Hey Paradox, How's it like being angelic!" Yinae says suddenly, causing him to freeze and turn to her.

"Wha-!" Kuro jumps on Paradox's back and screams at Yinae.

"HE'S NOT JUST ANGELIC, HE KNOWS HOW TO SING ANNNND MAKE PIE!" Yusei looks at Paradox, making him sweat.

Yusei then nods. "Yeah...your right."

"Yuse-" Paradox started to speak but was cut off by Yusei.

"If it weren't for him, I'd have kill you idiots for tormenting me, So I guess that makes him angelic..." Yusei says as Paradox relaxes hearing this.

Yinae smiles at him. "YAY, SO HE'S YOUR ANGEL!" Yusei glares at her.

"I JUST SAID THAT, BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS HELPING ME OUT!"

"SAME THING!" Yinae screams back happily

Kuro, still on Paradox, smiles. "YAAAAAAY! NOW YOU AND DOXY-KUN CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE PRETTY YUSEI/DOXY BABIES!"

Paradox and Yusei seemed to choke on their own spit after hearing this.

"WHAT!" Yusei screamed.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Paradox screamed after him.

Yinae grinned "NOT FOR LOOOONG!"

Paradox and Yusei: "WHAT!"

Kuro jumps off Paradox making he to fall on Yusei from losing momentum, causing him to straddle Yusei.

Yinae and Kuro squeal at this. "OMGZ, TIMESHIPPING!"

Paradox and Yusei stare at each other and blush before scrambling to get away from each other.

Yusei, after getting up, glares at the girls and screams. "YOUR DEAD!"

Kuro and Yinae scream and run off as Yusei chases them with a random machete he found in his hands, leaving Paradox to stare dumbly after them.

Paradox: "…"

Everyone: "…"

"…What the hell just happened?" Yuma said, breaking the silence.

Jesse was laughing on the floor while Clucky and Bob were running in circles around him.

Yami looked at everyone and shrugged. "I don't know but I think things are gonna be even weirder, here on out."

Paradox just stood there, with one thing in his mind.

_'Those two are gonna be the death of me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>PFFFT... I couldn't help but laugh as I read it... Enjoy!<strong>


	7. Tours, Kuribohs, and Mind Crushes

**Hiya! Here's a new chappie! I own NOTHING but Yumi, Hikari, Jesse, Yinae & half of Kuro!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"It's not about the money, money, money<em>

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag..."_

Everyone awakened to the song as a random clock struck 11:00. It was a odd way to start the day, then again, they hadn't heard anything from Kuro & Yinae at the moment.

Not that anyone was complaining, of course.

"Urgh... Well, it's a better start than yesterday..." (Yusei)

"You're telling me..." (Paradox)

"This song sounds familiar..." (Yami)

"It's "Price Tag" by Jessie J, Yami. It's one of my favorites!" (Yugi)

"Hey Jaden! Wakey, wakey!" (Nisa & Niso)

"Mornin, Nisa, Niso... Hey Yuma, you up?" (Jaden)

"Yeah... Just tryin to wake my brain up..." (Yuma)

_"Why are you trying to wake up your mind? Does it sleep to?" _(Astral)

_"It's a figure of speech, Astral. It means Yuma's not fully awake yet." _(Yubel)

_"I hope those two girls aren't awake yet... Never have I seen such hyperness..." _(Banner)

A voice then rang throughout the halls. From what they could tell, it was Watari.

"Gentlemen, please come to the kitchen for breakfast! We have all your favorites prepared!"

Not longer after that was announced, Jaden, Niso and Yuma sped down the halls at speeds that would make Sonic The Hedgehog look slower in comparison. The others followed suit, except they took their time. And when I mean 'took their time', I really mean keeping a eye out for the hyped up fan girls from yesterday. Once they made it to said kitchen, they saw Watari smiling and right behind him, a buffet and a iPod attached to a portable speaker system playing the song. Yumi, Hikari, and Jessie were already here. Hikari was biting into a apple, Yumi was finishing a toaster strudel, and Jesse was eating a bacon strip. Watari bowed.

"Greeting, my lords. I assure you that Kuro and Yinae will not be a problem today."

"How's that?" Yami asked. He got a bunch of grapes from a bowl and started eating them.

"Remember how hyped up they were yesterday?" Hikari said, biting into the apple once again. Everyone shuddered as they nodded. She chuckled. "Well, like drinking too much beer, wine or anything related to the latter, they suffer severe hangovers from sugar overload. Thus, they'll probably be in their room for most of the day."

"It's like this every week..." Yumi added. "Better get used to it." She finished off her strudel and stretched. "Feel free to indulge yourselves! I don't give a rat's behind how much you eat!" Jaden, Niso and Yuma cheered as they rushed for the buffet. Everyone else, like usual, took their times and got their favorites...

* * *

><p>After breakfast was finished, everyone was in the living room watching TV. Jesse was playing a game on a black PSP, the Kaganes watching him from behind his seat. Yugi was chatting with Yumi, most likely about some experiences they had in their pasts. Jaden was too hooked into the show to notice anything, the same applying to Yuma as well. Paradox was reading a book, Yusei looked bored, and Hikari was busy keeping Yami's Millennium Puzzle away from his clutches, both in a laughing fit.<p>

"HIKA! Give my puzzle back!"

"Not until you call me your Queen~"

"NEVER! Aibou, help me!"

"Oh, HELL NO! Aibou, help me out!"

Yugi and Yumi looked at each other, then looked at their past incarnates, then back at each other. Both had devious grins on their faces. The two Egyptians looked worried and stared at their incarnations. "Uh... Aibou?"

"GET THE PHARAOH & QUEEN!"

WHAM!

Both Yami and Hikari were tackled to the ground, Yami's puzzle being snatched by Yugi and Hikari's scarf by Yumi. The millennium snatching duo got up and rushed to the other side of the room. Yumi teased Hikari as she got up. "Come and get it, Rouge~" Hikari snarled a bit.

"I'm NOT Rouge the Bat!"

"You should be~! You act like her!"

"NO I DO NOT!" Hikari lunged for Yumi. Yumi jumped, causing Hikari to slam into a empty couched. Everyone gasped, making Hikari quickly recover. "Why is- oh. Yumi's floating."

It was was floating in the air, her eyes and the eye on her scarf both glowing. She crossed her legs and smirked. "What? You think my Millennium Scarf is just for show? It has a power too! Like the other Millennium items, my scarf gives me a ability! It makes me Psychokinetic!" She twirled in the air and floated back down. Jesse seemed to whimper and hide behind his PSP, making Jaden wonder.

"Hey Jess, why you hiding?"

"... You don't wanna know what she can do with those powers of hers..." Jesse replied quietly. The Kagenes shuddered as they remembered what she had done last time they pushed Yumi to her limit...

_-Flashback-_

_"Jesse... Where is my Light Magician card...?" Yumi asked as she glared at the goth punk. Jesse opened a eye at huffed. _

_"How would I know? It's your card." He replied. Yumi growled. _

_"Jesse. YOU. HAD. MY. DECK. LAST. WHERE. IS. MY. LIGHT. MAGICIAN?" Yumi screeched, making him jump. _

_"I told you, I don't know!"_

_"LIAR! PSYCHO CUT!"_

_"GYAAAAAAAGH!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Yup. They REALLY didn't want her pushed to that limit again. Jesse sank into his seat, the Kaganes following suit. The rest of the group turned to Yumi, who was grinning. "Scared? You should see me when I'm REALLY mad!"

"I... Don't think that will be necessary, Ms. Ryuzaki..." Watari commented. Yumi huffed and sat on the couch next to Yusei. "Meanie..." Hikari snatched her scarf from the ground and put it back on. Yami got his puzzle back and placed it around his neck.

"I'm so booooooored!" Niso whined. Nisa whacked him with a rolled-up newspaper. "Brother, you're always bored!"

"There's nothing to do but sit on our butts watching TV!"

"Well, find something to do!"

"Fine! I'll hang out with-"

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled, startling Niso. "We've had enough of them!" Yumi snapped. Niso laughed nervously. "Sorry..." Yumi then grinned and squealed a bit.

"I know! Let's give you guys a proper tour of the mansion! That way I can teach you all the areas that Kuro and Yinae won't go nea-"

Yusei was already up and at the door. "Ladies first~" He said. Jaden, Yuma, and the Kaganes laughed.

* * *

><p>'Ok, before I show you all the rooms, let me lay down some ground rules." Yumi said. Everyone but Jesse, Niso &amp; Nisa, and Hikari was with the 'Queen Of Games'. "First up: Do NOT anger the Kuribohs. They will attack. Second: Have fun!"<p>

"... That's it?" Yugi asked.

"Yup! I like having fun, plus I think rules suck." Yumi replied, winking. Jaden and Yuma high-fived behind her. They saw a room up ahead to the right. Yumi ran up and motioned everyone to come up as she entered the room. Everyone went in and eyes widened as they saw Yumi standing near a DDR machine.

"Welcome to the arcade, or as I like to call it 'The Kagane Cave'. The twins are always here."

"Yup, yup!" They looked to see Niso and Nisa playing Air Hockey. Nisa seemed to be winning, as she slammed the puck into Niso's goal. The male twin groaned loudly. "No fair! You always WIN!"

"That's cause I practice! Plus I'm the captain at our school~" Nisa remarked smugly. Watari chuckled. "Come, gentlemen. There's much more where this came from."

"Aw... I wanted to challenge Nisa!" Jaden whined.

"You can challenge her later! C'mon!" Yumi said, dragging the Slifer Red Duelist out, much to the latter's protests...

* * *

><p>"Next up, is one of my favorites, and also a room the fan girls refuse to go near~" Yumi said, approaching another door. On said door was a warning sign.<p>

**WARNING: Use Extreme Caution Unless You Are Wanting To Blow Someone's Brains Out.**

"What's with the war-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone jumped. Yuma and Jaden screamed and hugged each other. Yumi giggled. "It's alright! C'mon!" She ran into the room, the others following in caution.

BANG!

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of the room. There stood Hikari, protective glasses on her face.

Adding to that: a Butterfly Revolver Pistol was in her hands. She fired a few more rounds at a target at the other side of the room as Watari went over and tapped her shoulder. She looked to see everyone baffled at this sight. "Oh, hi there."

"Hikari... what the HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUN?" Yami shouted, startling Yugi. Hikari raised a brow.

"Shooting at targets, what else?"

"I thought this was a kids fic?" Yuma stated. A crack was heard, but no one payed any attention to it.

"Well, excuse me! I HAVE a gun permit!"

"But you're a ancient Egyptian queen! Why would you need a gun?" Yugi asked. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Me and Yumi are practically celebrities in the fashion world! I need some sort of protection! Pepper spray and mace won't cut it!" Hikari answered. "Plus, guys keep trying to get in my pants." She put the gun on a table and removed the shades.

"That's better of a reason than my friend Sabrina has..." Paradox said, making himself known. "She carries two of them." Jaden looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious, she carries two pistols around everywhere. Her reason is that 'they help her get her point around'."

Everyone: ...

Paradox frowned. "Just forget it..."

* * *

><p>"This next room, I'm sure you'll ADORE, Yusei~" Yumi sang. Yusei raised a brow. "Really now?"<p>

"Yup!" Yumi Sparta kicked the door open, and Yusei's jaw dropped at the sight. There, sitting smack-dab in the middle rom the room, was his D-Wheel. He was speechless. Yumi grinned as she twirled once again. "I had your D-Wheel brought here~! Enjoy~!"

_"Yumi's pretty happy..." _Yubel commented.

"Well, she's in a good mood." Watari replied. "She tends to sing when she's in this mood."

"Yumi... I... You..." Yusei tried to make out the words he needed to say. Yumi shoved him towards the Yusei-Go. "Feel free to stay here~" Yusei didn't respond. He dropped to his knees and shouted:

"DEAR RA, I'M SAVED!"

"... What the hell..?" Yuma said. Yumi then realized something and grinned.

"Watari, I think I've found our way to keep our crazed fan girls in line: Threaten to run them over!"

Nobody objected. Only cheered.

* * *

><p>After seeing the other many interesting rooms (nobody expected Yumi to have a 'special' room, that which shall not be spoken of, due to the young minds reading this horrible excuse for a fic. Haha.) there was in the mansion, they came to a stop to the final room. Yumi seemed to grin wildly as they approached the door. "Why do you have that look on your face?" Yami asked. Yumi just grinned and opened the door. What they heard next shocked all of them.<p>

"LIGHT MAGICIAN! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH SUNBURST BLAST!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud explosion made all of them run in. Smoke filled the room, and when it subsided, Jesse was on his knees, a black punk-themed duel disk on his right arm, and some cards laying on the floor. Hikari was at the other side, a woman in white in front of her was looming over a played card. She smirked as the woman in white vanished, along with all the other cards. The crowd filled with Kuribohs, W. Kuribohs, a few Kuribons and Zapp the Kurivolt cheered for Hikari as her face showed up on the winner's screen.

"HAHAHA! No one beats the Queen Of Games!" Hikari shouted. Jesse groaned in response. Yumi turned to the group, each one having a smile on their face.

"Welcome to the Duel Arena! Here, you're free to duel as many times as you like! Just be respectful to our lovely Kuri-filled crowd!" She said, winking once again. "Just so you know, me and Hikari are the duel queens, and you will treat us as such, ok?"

No response. Only Yuma screaming once again, due to Tentai glomping him when said duelist wasn't paying attention...

"GET THIS FUR BALL AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While Jaden was busy laughing at Yuma's suffering, Yusei felt something nudge him on the leg. He looked down to see Teto looking up at him with adoring eyes. He smiled and picked the Kuribon up. Teto giggled as Yusei started petting her. "Awww... Teto likes you~" Yumi giggled as Yusei shot a glare at her. She backed away slowly. "Ok, no need to get murderous, sheesh!" Yusei ignored her and simply continued stroking the Kuribon's head softly. _'It's nice to see at least one of the Kuris here likes me...' _He thought.

"Soooo... I'll let you all have fun! I got stuff to do~"

"Like screwing the rules?" Jesse joked. Yumi whacked him with her shoe.

"NO! I got to design some new outfits for my clothing line! My fans demand a Men's line!" Yumi said. "Come, Hika! We has work to be done!" Yumi grabbed Hikari by her shirt and dragged her out of the room, the latter pouting and looking as if ready to kill. Yami followed, hoping that wouldn't be the case. Everyone simply laughed nervously.

"Well... I guess we chill!"

* * *

><p>-2 hours later, living room-<p>

Everything was peaceful. Yusei had fell asleep on the couch, his head resting on a cushion and a sleeping Teto under his arm. Jaden was on the other end watching TV; a yellow, dragonfly winged Kuriboh resting on his head. He seemed bored as he flipped through the channels. "Ugh... There's nothing to watch, Sparx!" he commented. The kuriboh on his head nodded in agreement. Jaden groaned and slouched in his seat, causing Sparx to tumble into his lap. "Sorry, dude." Jaden commented. Sparx playfully nudged him in response. The slifer duelist chuckled a bit before resuming his channel surfing.

What he didn't know was that Astral was behind him, curious about what was going on. He couldn't find Yuma anywhere, and figured he'd roam around until either he found Yuma, or Yuma found him. He would say something, but Jaden probably couldn't hear him. Jaden yawned, making Astral move back a bit. Yusei shifted slightly in his sleep, Teto the same, except she made a cute snorting sound. Astral giggled a bit.

_"Another Observation: Kuris make cute snorting sounds."_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Jaden screamed and fell back onto his chair as he heard Astral speak, sending Sparx flying into a basket, and made Yusei and Teto shoot up and look at Jaden. "Jaden, why'd you scream?" Jaden groaned and pointed at Astral in response. Yusei glanced at Astral, who seemed confused at the situation. Teto seemed unimpressed and made a spatting sound. Yusei sighed. "Astral, why aren't you with Yuma?"

_"I can't find him! We must've gotten separated." _Astral replied. Yusei raised a brow, Teto mimicking him.

"How the hell is that possible? Aren't you binded to that key he wears around his neck?"

_"Well, yes, but..."_

"Ok, now I know why everything's so fucked up here: this story has it's head up it's own anus." Yusei said. Teto giggled madly, and Jaden busted out laughing. Sparx groaned and fluttered away.

Astral simply blinked. _"What's an anus?"_

* * *

><p>"HEADS UP!"<p>

"WAAH!"

WHAM!

A ping-pong ball hit Jesse square in the forehead at 50 mph, knocking him to the ground. Yami laughed nervously, as Yugi went and helped Jesse up. A mark from where the ball hit him was imprinted on his forehead. "Urgh... What the freakin' hell, Yami?" Jesse snapped.

"I said heads up!" Yami countered. "And apparently, only Yugi was listening." Yugi montioned Yami to keep him out of this. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Whatever starfish-man." he commented. Yami's eye twitched.

"What... did... you... say...?" Yami growled through his teeth. Yugi gulped and hid behind Watari, who was watching the ping-pong game.

"You heard me, starfish-man~" Jesse sang out. Yami twitched again. Jesse just continued with his little song. "Oh, his hair looks like a starfish, but it looks more like a pile of-"

"JESSE!" Watari shouted, startling everyone. Yami simply growled and twitched, but then grinned wildly.

"Jesse, do you want to know why I like having a body of my own...?"

"Why...?"

"Because Yugi can't stop me from doing this!"

"Doing wha-"

_**"MIND CRUSH!"**_

-In the hallway-

The sun's rays shined through the large windows. A few Kuriboh were basking in said rays as Paradox strolled down the hallway. There wasn't much to do, so he'd figure he'd check out the place a little more. Some of the Kuriboh waved at him and made happy noises as he passed them by. A few went up to him and nudged him playfully. He chuckled as he pat each one on the head, the Kuribohs happily making their Kuri sounds.

"I don't see why Yuma hates all of you..." Paradox commented. "You all are very friendly!"

CRASH!

Paradox and the Kuriboh turned to see that Jesse had been blasted out the door. Yugi and Watari rushed out to check on the goth punk. "Jesse! Are you alright?" Yugi asked, panic in his voice.

"Urgh... Meemaw... Fluff my pillow..." Jesse groaned. Yugi turned to Yami with a glare. "YAMI!"

"What? No one fucks with my doo!" Yami remarked, crossing his arms.

Paradox, on the other hand, simply blinked and stared at the scene. A red Kuriboh nudged him, pointed at Yami, and nodded it's head as if it was disappointed. Watari noticed he was there and laughed nervously.

"Um..."

"No need, Watari... No... Need..."

* * *

><p>"CRAP IN A BUCKET!"<p>

Hikari looked up from her book at her yami, who was busy trying to design men's outfits. "What are you PMSing about now?"

"Nothing I came up with will work! NOTHING!" Yumi shouted, throwing down her sketchpad. The Kaganes seemed curious and picked up the sketchpad. Nisa flipped through some of the doodles.

"But Yumi, these look great! Why won't any of them work?" Nisa asked. Niso nodded in agreement. Yumi huffed.

"It just doesn't have that feel! Besides, it's a ENTIRE men's line, whic includes kids and adults! How am I supposed to come up with THAT?" she replied. Hikari rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Yuma sat up from the couch and took a glance at the doodles. He seemed impressed.

"Yumi, I think they look cool! I'd wear this one!" He pointed to the doodle on the upper right hand corner. Yumi looked at him like he was crazy, then snatched the pad back. Then, a idea came to her head.

"Yuma, stay still for a sec." She held up the pad next to Yuma, looking at both. A few minutes into this, she squealed and glomped Yuma. "You're a genius, Yuma!" She said happily. She jumped off him and onto the couch, making the Kaganes bounce off. Yuma grinned proudly. "A few tweaks to it, and it will be perfect!" Yumi squealed again. Hikari looked at Yuma like he was a maniac.

"Yuma, what the hell did you just do...?"

"I helped her get a idea for her outfits! What else?"

"You do realize since there's more men in the house, YOU'LL be modeling in the outfit you choose?"

"Really? Cool!"

Hikari slaped her forehead and sighed in agitation. "Yuma, you REALLY don't understand what kinds of outfits she designs, right?" the Kaganes giggled madly as Yuma stood there confused. "What does she design?"

Hikari grinned. "Her outfits make you look like a bondage slave!" she said happily. Yuma's faced turned blood red as Nisa & Niso bursted out laughing.

"OH FRIG!" Yuma whined as he sulked in the corner. Hikari grinned and went back to her book once again...

* * *

><p>-In the living room, 2 hours later-<p>

Jesse laid on the couch, a ice pack on his head and Nisa tending to him. Yami sat away from Jesse, amused at what he had done. Yugi only glared at him as he helped Nisa tend to Jesse.

"Urgh... My head feels like it imploded..." he groaned.

"I feel for you, Jesse. I remember when Yami mind crushed Kaiba for the second time. He wouldn't shut up about it!" Yugi commented.

"At least it wasn't one of Yumi's Psycho Cuts..." Jesse replied. "They hurt a lot worse..." Yumi giggles as Jesse groaned. Jaden yawned loudly and leaned back in his chair. "Man, I'm bored..."

"You're telling me." Yuma said. He was upside down in the chair he was sitting in. Niso was no better, as he was munching on popcorn as he copied Yuma. Astral sat normally, and wasn't too impressed at Yuma at the moment. Yusei had fallin back asleep on the couch he was on, a sleeping Teto under his arm. Paradox was on the same couch, Yusei's head in his lap.

"Awww! That looks sooooo cute! Can I take a photo?" Nisa asked, bring out her cell phone. Paradox shrugged as Nisa snapped a photo. She giggled happily and put away her phone. "Thankies~"

"Nisa, you better notlet the rabid girls see that. They'll get the wrong impression." Niso commented.

"Oh, they never go near my phone. Not after I had Aunt Melina program it to electrocute them if they touch it." Nisa replied.

"Aunt... Melina?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, she's talking about my meemaw." Jesse added. "She's a tech junkie." Everyone looked at him wierdly. "Meemaw...?" Yuma asked.

"It's southern for 'mother'. Jesse's American." Yumi commented from her seat. "He's hardcore country."

Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere, and Jesse hopped up from the couch and struck a pose. A cowboy hat was now on his head.

_Hey, hey can't you see?_

_I'm a rockin' southern boy runnin' wild and free_

_Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door_

_High-class style country to the core_

"Oh fuck, here we go..." Hikari muttered. Jesse ignored her as he continued his song. Niso ran up and joined in.

_(Niso)HARDCORE COUNTRY_

_Back woods or uptown!_

_(Niso)HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Rockin' your world with a thrill billy sound!_

_Hills and stones,_

_Junior and Jones,_

_One thing I'll always be,_

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

Jaden and Yuma sat up and seemed highly interested. The others weren't sure what the hell was going on.

_Hey now, listen up_

_I'm not the kind of boy that ever gives up_

_If anybody tries to bring me down_

_They'll be pickin' themselves up off the ground_

_Cuz my Harley Davidson boots_

_Will kick your ass back to its roots_

"Is this a regular occurrence?" Paradox asked.

"Sadly, yes." Yumi groaned.

"You serious?" Yami added.

"I shit you not!" Hikari said. "This crap happens every time anyone says 'the phrase'!"

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Back woods or uptown_

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Rockin' your world with a thrill billy sound_

_Hills and stones_

_Junior and Jones_

_One thing I'll always be_

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

"Someone kill me..." Yumi and Hikari groaned. Everyone else (minus Yusei) was up and dancing to the country sound.

_I'm a sweet thing 'til you cross me_

_I can be a bad dream or your fantasy_

_Try to bring me down to you white trash level_

_And you'll find yourself dancing with the devil_

_Don't matter if I win or lose_

_I'll be kickin' your ass back to its roots!_

Watari entered the room, and saw what was going on. He turned to Hikari and Yumi, who were trying to strangle eachother with their scarfs, having no luck.

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Back woods or uptown_

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_Rockin' your world with a thrill Billy sound_

_Hills and stones_

_Junior and Jones_

_One thing I'll always be_

_(Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

Soon, everyone up dancing joined in the last verse.

_Hey, hey can't you see?_

_A rockin' southern boy in leather jeans_

_Hey ya'll in a 4 by 4_

_Fires in his heart_

_Country to the core_

"THIS AIN'T WORKING!" Yumi shouted.

"GAAAH!" Hikari shouted. Watari laughed nervously.

_(Nisa & Niso) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_(Jesse) Back woods or uptown_

_(Jaden & Yuma) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

_(Yugi) Rockin' your world with a thrill Billy sound_

_(Yami) Hills and stones_

_(Paradox) Junior and Jones_

_(Jesse) One thing I'll always be_

_(All) HARDCORE COUNTRY!_

Everyone struck a pose as the music ended. They then heard banging and turned to see Yumi banging her head off a nearby wall, and Hikari covering her face in embarassment.

"WHY *bang* DO *Bang* I *Bang* SAY *Bang* THAT *Bang* EVERY *Bang* FREAKING *Bang* TIME?*Bang*"

No one had noticed that during the performance, Yusei and Teto hadn't stirred a bit. Yugi blinked. "Yusei's a heavy sleeper!"

"So is Teto, apparently..." Watari added.

All Yusei and Teto did was shift positions, Teto making that cute snorting sound once again...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, like it? I hope so. ENJOY! And review~<strong> **Reviews give me inspiration~**


End file.
